The True Lisko Kon'ro
by gobier182
Summary: This is a story about Jaden's apprentice and his discovery of the Bothan apprentice while trying to become part of the new council Luke is forming. However things do not go as planned as Lisko finds out about a mysterious force on the moon while investiga
1. Chapter 1: The First Padawan

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Wars or any of its characters and locations. All characters and locationsarethe property of George Lucas, Activision, Lucas Arts, and Raven Incorporations. However I own the characters that were not created by those listed above and aremy own characters.

**

* * *

**

**The True Lisko Kon'ro**

**Chapter 1: The First Padawan**

As I bring my dark-skinned hand down to my desk and pick up my electronic journal, I grab my writing utensil from the side of the journal. I begin to move the utensil on top of the journal to make markings. _It has been a year since Ragnos was defeated and I have already attained the rank of Jedi Master. I have only been here for three years, and yet I have done well with this academy. Rosh has even ascended to the level of Jedi Knight not too long ago and has already taken an apprentice. Funny how it is that he gains a padawan before I do. My old master Kyle has been teaching even more students since Rosh and I. Master Skywalker is planning on moving the academy to Coruscant, but he has not set a date on it yet. However, only the Jedi Masters know of this, and each time I see Rosh, I feel bad not telling him the truth. I think he plans on doing this because he is going to rebuild the Jedi Council soon._ My electronic pen's orange beam sealed back up within the pen as I begin to hear someone contact me through a screen to the side of me. I turn to my right side to see who is on the screen and notice the brunette grizzly haired man on the screen.

"Jaden, Luke wants to see you in the audience chamber. Head there as soon as you can, alright?" I nod my head up and down to confirm his statement. As soon as I do so, the screen becomes a pitch black. I bring the electronic pen to the side of my datapad from which I obtained the pen from and place it inside there. I soon place the datapad on top of my marble desk and head towards the brown wall which soon has a piece of the wall go up into the air. As I walk through the empty space where part of the wall used to be, the piece comes back down to the spot it was originally in to act as a barrier. I begin to head down the corridor to my left as I head through various areas in which masters and apprentices train, as well as different sleeping quarters.

"Buddy, where are you off to?" I turn around to notice a dark haired man stand before me with tan robes on and brown boots. The clothing that is customary to the Jedi, a sign of devotion to the force itself. It is quite understandable for why he wears this, as he once turned to the dark side, but is now devoted to the light because of his mistake. This man once fought me in order to keep himself alive, but he has fixed his mistake. I give him a small grin which moves my dark lips up and down to show my pearly whites gleam in the shadows of the temple.

"Kyle told me that Master Skywalker called me to the audience chamber. I think he has something important to discuss with me." My good friend begins to nod his head in agreement, and soon a young woman with light skin begins to speak loudly as though she is looking for her master. She is calling out my friend's name so I guess she must be the student Rosh has been talking about for such a long time. He always discusses his student as though she is the greatest Jedi he has ever come face to face.

"Rosh where are... Who's this man master?" She looks at me with an odd, but welcoming look as she smiles just as I do when Rosh first came to ask where I am heading off to. I look at her and give the same gesture of friendliness as I look at her with a smile and bring my hand out in order to greet myself so that the dark haired man does not have to.

"My name is Jaden Korr. You can call me Jaden, since you've met me." She extends her light white arm as to express the same respect as our hands encounter and begin to move up and down in a linear fashion.

"Durii, Durii Lonna." We exchange eye contact for awhile before anything else is said. Soon my dark haired friend begins to realize what is going on and begins to tap his padawan's tunic as to remind her of what she is here for. Not only has Rosh been devoted to the force and the Jedi's force since he has been saved, but he also follows the code to an extreme. Which is why he wants his apprentice to not fall in love, as attachments have been forbidden by the Jedi in one of the first codes.

"Come along Durii, you have to finish constructing your light saber."

"Goodbye Jaden."

"Not goodbye, I'll see you soon." She begins to bring her white lips up even more and turns her body around as to follow her master, Rosh, without bumping into any walls. After hearing what Rosh said about her saber, I begin to feel around for mine. As I bring my dark toned hand down towards my light brown belt, I feel a metallic object on there. Knowing I brought my saber makes me feel lucky, but I know there is no luck, only the force. At least that is what we say and for that I am happy with the force. I begin heading down the final hallway towards the final room which is where my old master and the blonde man stand before me. As expected, my old master is not wearing the Jedi robes as he feels he does not need them to show his devotion to the Jedi. He still wears his clothes that he had the first day I met him. However, the blonde man wears a Jedi garment that is completely black, possibly his father's before he turned to the dark side. I begin to walk up to the outlook of the audience chamber where Luke normally gives orders to his Jedi in cases of investigation to retrieval missions.

"Master Korr, you have been a great asset to this academy and for that I thank you. As you know I plan on starting the Jedi Council very soon from now and once it is built, we are moving to Coruscant. However, there is a rule that keeps you out of being a part of the council. You have to have successfully trained a student to the rank of Jedi Knight." He stops speaking as to see my reaction as I look down towards the ground. I feel that it is somewhat unfair, but in a sense it makes perfectly good logic as well. The thing was that I was looking forward to be a part of the council because of how Luke saw me.

"However Luke and I have been discussing your progress and importance to this academy and we have decided to do you a favor?"

"What do you mean Kyle?"

"Well, we have decided if you take under one of the new students you will be considered for the council. As the force would have it, there is a group of new students coming in today and as you know, we have the Jedi Masters here at this academy go and greet them to show them around the academy." As Luke finishes speaking, a group of Jedi masters are at the entrance of the audience chamber and I head towards them as my old master follows behind me. We head outside to see the ship begin to fly up into the air and notice all of the different types of species standing before us. Some are Humans, there is one Ewok, there is one Wookie, a few Quarren, some Ithorian, some Mon Calamari, and one Bothan.

"Kyle, these aren't normal species that are attuned to the force are they?"

"Not so often, the Humans and Mon Calamari are the most out of this group, but the others are not often seen. I think I have heard of one Ithorian Jedi, but they often do not want to become part of the order based upon their neutral stance." I nod my head in agreement and begin to scan them well enough and soon I feel something around. Something that I do not feel often, not since the force was drained from this temple. However that was too subtle, but ever since the dark side aura began to come back in very small amounts I have begun to feel disturbances just as Luke and Kyle have.

"Kyle, this doesn't make any sense. I feel something wrong with the dark side aura around here, a disturbance." He turns to me as he did when I first met Luke and Kyle. When they checked on me after I was knocked out for such a long time because of the long black scepter. The fiery aura that was being brought into it had knocked me out because I was unprepared for such an attack. I was caught off guard, something I would not allow to happen again.

"You're just like Luke, you always feel a disturbance in the force. Maybe you should have been his apprentice instead of mine, but I feel it too." Both of us reach down towards our belt and grab onto our silver metallic handles in order to get ready for anything that might strike at us. As I begin to feel through the area with the force, my neck begins to increasingly tighten. As soon as I am being brought into the air, Kyle reaches down towards his silver handle and brings it to his side, pressing the red button on it to ignite a light blue light from the emitter of the handle. He begins to look around to see if anyone is doing this to me, but I can tell he sees no one. Instead he sees a student being brought up into the air, just like me and he is also in the same pain as I am.

"Kyle... Tell the masters to get the students inside."

"Of course Jaden. Everyone get inside quickly," As his voice continued speaking with a sense of urgency, many different species began to ran wildly into the temple. Masters began fleeing into the huge building as to let my old master deal with this problem on his own. Considering he is one of the strongest of all Jedi's, it is wise to allow him to deal with it on his own. As soon as all of the masters and students leave, the brown Bothan is left hanging in the air. None of us can see who is choking him and I begin to feel Kyle's thoughts. _I can't just swing at nothing, I've got to bring this student away from the person choking him in order to save Jaden and this new student._ Within seconds he brings his other hand up that does not hold his light saber and uses the air to push what is holding the new student away from him. Soon the student is let go, as I can feel the grip around my neck completely loosen. Once I am free, I jump towards the student and grab a hold of him in order for him to not get hurt.

"Kyle, do you know what that was?"

"No, whatever it was, it was definitely trained in the force." As I hold the young brown furry dog like creature in my arms I begin to feel through the force if he is alright. I begin to try and feel his thoughts, but nothing comes up. I decide to check his heart beat and I can tell that he is alive, but unconscious. I look up to my old teacher and he gives me the same look and I bring myself up and begin to head towards the infirmary. I soon stop to see Kyle still standing behind me, looking at me with a small almost nonexistent grin. His hands to his side and his saber now on his belt.

"What?"

"Nothing, you reminded me of myself when I was saving Rosh."

"Thanks... Anyway tell Master Skywalker I'm taking an injured student to the infirmary."

"Sure thing Jaden." I bring my unused hand up and wave it in the air to signify me seeing my old master later. I begin heading through the front door and enter the audience chamber. I quickly move towards the hallway on the right towards the infirmary, while Kyle stands next to the front door where the audience chamber is. As he begins moving forward the blonde man begins to motion him to stand near his normal position when new students enter the academy. However he shakes his head and walks over to where Luke stands and motions him to come back a few steps towards the window. He begins to speak to him in a small breathy voice in order for the two not to be heard.

"So, that's why Jaden has his padawan on his back."

"Yeah. Also, we felt a disturbance in the force when we were in front of the temple's front door. It might have been what was choking Jaden's apprentice, but we're not entirely sure as we could not see it." Luke begins to nod his head as Kyle starts to walk toward his normal position when greeting new academy members. However he is stopped by the academy's leader and is motioned to come back up before he heads back down to his position.

"I want you to tell Jaden that the student he was dragging on him is his apprentice. Second I want you to investigate what happened earlier with your new student that you gain today, after your student makes his or her first saber. If you need any assistance, I want Master Korr and his apprentice to investigate it as well."

"Alright than Luke." He moves toward his usual position and looks around for a possible padawan he might be bonded with. As he continually searches through the force he decides that he should tell me of my new student. I stand in front of the blue liquid filled tank, I begin to hear something within my head that I have not often heard for almost a year now. It is my old master who is talking through the force to me. _Jaden, you're going to be the master of that new student who you brought to the infirmary._

_Thanks for letting me know and may the force be with you._ He tells me the same thing and I do not hear the voice for quite sometime. I look over at my first apprentice and think of what could this person be like. As I try delving into the furry brown dog like creature's mind, I hear beats on the floor from behind me. I turn around to see the young padawan of my good friend. Her long blonde hair compliments her blue eyes as she begins to smile her rosy lips. She starts to walk closer to me and grabs a hold of one my dark right hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I could be better, but you're making a bit better." I bring my left hand to reach her other hand that is not touching me already. I look into her eyes a bit more and begin to draw back as I realize the problem to this whole entire situation. She begins to look at me with a cold look as her brows move closer together and in a downward motion. She notices my young student in the blue liquid and looks at him with the same look she gave me when she first met me.

"Who's he Jaden?"

"That is my apprentice. I don't know who he is, but that's not why I drew back from you." She looks at me with a stern look before she gave my student the awkward look.

"What is it Jaden? Tell me what it was for."

"Because I don't know you well enough, and I bet Rosh is looking for you. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. You better get going." She begins to nod her head in agreement and begins to head towards the door. She stops and looks back at me, as I keep my eyes on her. She soon comes rushing towards me and reaches towards my cheek to bring her rosy lips on there. As she lives a small mark as a token of her devotion, she heads towards the door to see a man with dark hair standing in front of the door.

"Durii, I've been looking everywhere for you." He soon notices that I am standing behind her and begins to give me a cold look, but as soon as he notices the furry brown dog like creature in the blue liquid, his icy look becomes a warm and open look. He opens his mouth in a friendly mood and says, "How are you Jaden? You look a little worried."

It takes awhile for me to answer, but after I look at my student, I turn back to my friend and reply, "Well, my padawan is not alright. Hopefully he will wake up soon, but I don't know when he will. Hopefully he'll be fine, but I'll find out soon."

"Sure thing Jaden. Come on Durii, let's get going." They wave to me as they head out from the door and I wave back to them in order to show my devotion to making sure my apprentice is alright. As soon as I turn around in order to see if my student is alright, I notice one of his eye lids moving upwards. I can now see his brown eyeball well enough and begin to smile in relief to know that he is alright. Once his other eyeball is visible, he begins to go up the tank and jumps outside onto the ground. When he lands onto the ground he bends his legs in order to stop from falling over onto the ground. He brings his brown hand down in order make sure he does not topple onto the ground and soon stands up on both legs.

"Who are you and what are you doing here watching over me?"

"Well, I'm your teacher. My name is Jaden Korr. You can call me whatever you want that is respectable. That's why I was watching over you, because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Now who are you?" He looks down on the ground without saying anything and soon looks back up at me in order to see if he could find anything to answer with. I know that what I ask seems to trouble him, but in this case he should at least be able to answer me on his name. He looks back at me with a depressing look, as if something completely horrible has happened. Due to this look, I can tell he is telling me the truth.

"My name is Lisko Kon'ro of the Ropla clan on Bothawui. I'm an exile because of this academy, can we not talk about this right now because it's depressing enough as it is."

"That's alright. Now, let me bring you to Master Skywalker. I bet he'll have a more personal discussion with you because the other students are already on their tour within the academy. After I show you around the academy, you are to learn how to construct a light saber, but before you go anywhere I need you to put on those clothes." I point towards the brown robes over where his old clothes were at before I took them from that spot.

"Where are my old clothes?" His voice sounded like a thorn in my ear as his anger easily came through his speech. I look at him with a cold look, knowing that this person is not going to be an easy padawan, I realize that he is better off without his old clothes. Considering the way he just answered me, I knew he is far off from the side of the light. I figured it would be better just to give him a straightforward answer.

"Lisko, your old clothes are in your living quarters. The clothes are in your drawer and you can find your old clothes in there." His hands and arms soon loosen as he begins to get in a stance that is more friendly. After he puts on his tan robes I motion for him to follow me by waving my hand back in order for him to come and follow me. The small furry brown Bothan realizes I am being extremely kind and soon begins to act in the same manner as a young child does whenever the child is not challenged or given what they want.

"Who was your master Jaden?"

* * *

This is my first post-JKA fanfic so I hope it goes well and please review it as harshly as you can. I want the best criticism so I can make it better for upcoming chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

He seems to have trouble with finding the needed parts for his saber. I can't wait for him forever, so I'll have to go check up on him in a couple of minutes. Within seconds I head towards the entrance of the enormous temple. Thinking of what Master Skywalker's words were about my young apprentice. Thinking of what it could take for a clan to exile one of their own, even more so if the clan was his family. To that extreme, to that level of dissatisfaction towards their own son, brother, nephew, and grandson is unfathomable. Thinking of what decisions could lead him to the dark side, the problem ensuing his very mind and body throughout life. I could never understand such a force, but I still have to help him in order to save him. He is my apprentice, my responsibility as my mentor once was to me. I figure the best way to communicate to him is through the force, but he does not even know how to do that.

Meanwhile Kyle Katarn and his young apprentice are looking around the perimeter of the great temple. As he and his apprentice begin to feel around through the force, a small deep voice comes from his new apprentice. The small furry creature looks around as to investigate the area more, but Kyle just chuckles at the white and black furry swirl colored creature. As he runs after to see where the small furry animal went, he hears a crackle from behind him. As he turns around, he hears a hum of light, that sounds like it is coming from a saber. Within seconds as of looking down to see what it is, he feels someone coming towards his side. Within seconds he reaches for his metallic handle on the side of his belt, to emit a calm blue light. It clashes with a violent red light and soon sees what appears to be air, but it is quite the opposite. It is a man, an aura of a man, a man who seems to be dead. The saber is just as alive as Katarn, but this man is able to hold the saber, as if he can feel it. Feeling it because there is no death when one is the force, the force is all around those who wield sabers, and to be the force allows him to hold this saber just like any normal man.

"What the hell are you?" The blue aura begins to smirk and somewhat laugh at him, as the brunette grizzly man can barely keep the defense up. As the two sabers move back towards the living person, he brings himself to push his enemy forward through what encompasses him. Within seconds the small furry creature comes back to see his master in such a struggle that he cannot help him. He looks around to see if there is something he can do to lure the aura away from his teacher, but there is nothing. Soon he decides it is better to help his master out than to let him die, die like no person deserves. He throws a rock at the aura and it just runs through him. He turns to his side and clenches his teeth with a sound that sounds as if it is breaking glass. He starts to head towards the small furry creature as he turns off the violent red light and rushes towards the midget.

"Die you little furball."

"Oh no you don't." He brings the aura closer to him with what the man encompasses and sends him up to the air. He rushes over towards the small creature and looks down at him with a grave look, as though danger is about to befall both of them. Within seconds the two are running at extreme speed towards the temple, the one place where he feels that they will be safe. As the two rush towards there, I see them in quite a quick speed. A speed I have never seen my master run at and I look at him with the most peculiar look I have ever given anyone.

"Kyle, what's..."

"Jaden get inside now."

"But Lisko's still out there. What's going on?" He soon grabs me for not listening to him and as the door to the academy opens we enter there and are inside the audience chamber. He looks down at me as he throws me over towards the side. Once his apprentice enters, I look up at him with an odd look and he says nothing. As he stands before me, he looks exhausted, as though there has been something beyond his control, something too dangerous to feel. I can tell he is scared, I can tell there is much fear in him, and his apprentice agrees with a small nod and word of his species' language.

"Nub, gette tooui tia."

"Yes Ichi, I believe that was what attacked Jaden's apprentice earlier too. Although I don't know how he could hold a light saber."

"What are you talking about Kyle, I want some answers."

"Look, something attacked us Jaden, and I don't know what it was." He looks at me coldly and begins to calm down and starts again in such a calm mood, "In fact, I don't even know who it was. I was able to save him us, so right now all we need to do is contact Luke about this."

"We, why am I involved now?"

"Because he told me, if things got too hard for me and Ichi, then you and your apprentice would help us. Right now Ichi needs to go construct his light saber, because I think he found all the parts he needed." Ichi shows a sign of agreement and begins to head towards the saber building room is, right next to the apprentice quarters. I start heading towards where Luke's chamber is as Kyle follows me in order to inform him what has happened to Kyle and Ichi. As I head there, I realize how odd this is, considering I have not even seen Lisko at all since Kyle has told me about this disturbance. I get the feeling that this was the disturbance we felt when we came to get the students and round them together.

"Kyle, when this being came towards you, was it the same disturbance that we encountered when we first rounded up the students?" We stop in the middle of the hallway facing each other and he soon looks back to where he just came from as though there is something wrong about what I just stated. He soon looks back at me and gives a shake of his head, and we both run towards the front door of the academy. As we pass by students, knights, and masters left and right, we shout at the top of our lungs to get everyone to move away from the front door of the academy. As we begin to try and seal it from the command console to the side of the door, Kyle begins to shed some light on the subject.

"This is just great, now we don't even know who could have made up that second dark aura. Who could have made that aura big enough to muster for us to feel it that powerfully. It felt a little weaker, but not by much Jaden. I think there seems to be a problem with the..." As soon as he looks at the control panel, I can feel my apprentice coming towards the door. I motion Kyle not to close it quite yet and soon the door opens. He comes in through the door with nothing but a silver handle in his hand.

"Master you'll never guess what I found. A saber was just lying in the middle of the..."

"That was the same saber that was used against me and Ichi today." Kyle explodes in rage as though he is about to kill Lisko. Soon I grab a hold of Kyle's arms before he can even reach for his saber. I have never seen him so angry before, maybe this was the dark side he talked about feeling once. The dormant side of him that has not come out in a long time, the emotion he has often told Rosh and I that we do not want to feed. This is what he meant, and the saber I believe he feels as though is really Lisko's.

"Someone lock down the front door to the academy."

"But, Master Korr, it is the only way for some of the padawans to get in or out of this academy." Many people who are around me started telling me things such as this and I just tell them to do it for their own sake. One man eventually does as I say, and he reaches down towards the control panel and begins to hot-wire the cables at to lock down the door manually.

"Kyle, he found the saber. He did not attack you with it, I sent him out to go get parts for his saber. Maybe he plans on using that saber and changing the color crystal inside to his own, one he wants." Kyle begins to stop struggling for me to let go and soon gives him a calmer look. A more apologetic look and extends his arm towards his. He looks down at the young brown dog like creature as though he is looking for the understanding of his mistake and his acceptance of the apology.

"I'm sorry Lisko, my anger got the better of me."

"Apology accepted Master Katarn."

"Just call me Kyle." My young apprentice extends his arm towards his and their hands begin to shake in agreement. Soon Kyle turns around and walks away to notice that the door has been locked down.

"So, you wanted me to come and see Master Skywalker with you."

"That's right, Luke will probably want to see you when I go see him about this case."

"Understood, Lisko, did you find all the parts necessary to construct your saber?"

"Yes I did, Jaden."

"Good, then give me that saber. I'm going to take it to Master Skywalker to show him what has occurred to Kyle and Ichi." He nods his head and hands me metallic silver handle and I leave for Luke's chamber with Kyle. As soon as we head out, the brown Bothan starts to head towards the apprentice quarters. Doing so, he looks at all of the Jedi doing different things on their own. Thinking about what it means to be part of this new tribe, called the Jedi, this clan, he would not want to be an exile again. Knowing how it feels to be an exile of another place, he would not want to feel the same thing here. The same hatred towards him just for some actions they do not agree with. As he heads enters the quarters, he notices the swirl colored Ewok with his shorter saber.

"Nice saber you have there, what color is it?"

"Tola pan kothci."

"So it's a light green. That's fitting, especially with someone who has great potential."

"Nub nib?"

"Well there was a small green jedi master not too long ago. His name was Yoda, and he was one of the greatest masters of all time, from what I heard. However, he died not too long ago. That's why I see you befitting to have your saber color be green, since you are about the same height as him, and have just as much potential as he does." After he finishes speaking, a young girl comes towards the two of them. She seems to be giving her goodbye to her teacher for a little while, as heads over towards one of the couches and begins to lie down on it in order for some comfort.

"So what are you two standing there for? Where's Kyle and Jaden?" The two of them look at each other realizing now that we are the masters of the two padawans. They welcome each other with a shake of the hand and begin to discuss on the two of us as though they are commenting on our teaching style. Almost to see if we teach the same as the other, or differently based upon the fact I was Kyle's student.

Meanwhile as we wait outside of Luke's chamber's we notice my friend walking out from the chamber door. He looks at the two of us with a surprised expression and aims to give the two of us a hug. Kyle gets him to back up from hugging him, but I warmly accept his hug as to show my friendship to him is without discomfort of hugs. He soon backs up from the hug looking at Kyle and me with a puzzled look on his face. He soon asks the two of us, "What are you two going to discuss with Luke?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? My new apprentice and I were investigating the area. He decided to get parts for constructing his saber just to knock out two things at once. I figured it'd be a great idea up until we were attacked by something."

"What was the something?"

"I don't know what it was, and neither does Ichi. We're just going to have to talk to Luke about it. So what did you come to see Luke about?"

"Oh, well I thought that I might be ready to gain the title of Jedi Master, but he said it will come eventually. Not right now, but it will come. I also came to talk about Durii taking the trials."

"I thought that she just constructed her saber yesterday?"

"No Jaden. I did it so that she would not start flirting with you, after all, she does like you Jaden. You know one of the tenants of the Jedi is to not have attachments. Anyway, he thought that it would be fine considering she's been showing excellent promise." I nod as he says this and he begins to walk down the corridor towards the padawan quarters. My old master and I wave goodbye to him and he does the same. He begins to head down the corridor and we walk through the door and see the great Jedi standing in front of the window of his chamber.

"I felt your presences, Master Katarn and Master Korr." He turns around and soon sits down on his small red mat that is more of a cushion. He looks at the two of us with a look as though he already knows why we are here, but he gives the illusion as though he has no idea why we are here. He continues with, "Why have you come to speak with me in my chamber?" This chamber of his is nothing special, just a small mat at the far back end of the room, his bed sits to the front left side of the room, and a drawer across from that.

"I came with Jaden because I remember what you said about if my apprentice and I need help on this investigation we would have Jaden and Lisko help us."

"Yes I did, and what problem have you come across?"

"Well, this is what brought us to lock down the academy as you have already sensed. There were two dark side auras when we came to gather the students, one of the dark side aura's attacked me and my apprentice when investigating the area. However, this dark side aura was dead, and he was not only able to hold up a light saber, but the only thing that seems to affect him is the force."

"I see, then why is Master Korr here then?"

"Well, I figured you might want to speak with the two of us on this issue. Now knowing what attacked his apprentice earlier, we need to know more about this figure." Luke begins to stand in order to walk closer to the two of us and motions for us to follow him. As he begins his walk down the corridor, I notice that this sort of investigation calls for the library. As we know what kind of being this is, we just need to know who we are dealing with. I have often heard of an ancient Sith Lord dying here on Yavin IV, but I have never thought them to be true. Maybe this is the man who attacked Kyle and Ichi.

"Almost four thousand years ago, rumors say there was an ancient Sith lord who died here. He brought about a war that somewhat crippled the Republic. He turned many of the greatest Jedi to the dark side. I believe that this could be the same man who attacked you earlier, but we are heading to the archives just to make sure."

Later that night, after we discovered what attacked Kyle was indeed Exar Kun, and after Lisko had constructed his saber, it is about time for us to go to sleep. Night is passing over the academy and Lisko is passing the saber back and forth in his brown furry hands. He continues to do so, thinking about what honor he could bring to his family and his clan by becoming a Jedi. By showing them that he is noble, that he is courageous and true. Showing them that there is nothing wrong by being a Jedi. Soon he hears something, possibly a whisper, but no one is there.

_Your master is holding you back Lisko. Your stronger, and more responsible than he thinks you are._

"Who is this?"He starts to say in a quiet voice. The voice starts again, in order to try and pervert his mind even more.

_You know who I am. You lied about how you got that saber. You know who I am, you know exactly who I am. This is why you came, this is the reason you came. You destroyed your village because they thought coming here for this reason was wrong. I am the reason you came Lisko._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Soon as he barked this out, everyone in the academy woke up. Once hearing this I head down towards the padawan quarters as quickly as I can from my own chamber. As I notice he is sitting upright, breathing extremely fast with his saber in his right brown hand, I grab onto his shoulders.

"What just happened Lisko?"

"I don't know, all I heard was a voice. Do you know who it was master?" Once he says this, I feel my old master's presence behind me and I look over towards my young apprentice. I begin to console him in a way that makes him out to be a child, but I do not want him to worry about the situation just yet.

"Everyone go back to bed, it was just bad past memories." They all do as I say, and Kyle and I head out of the padawan quarters. We stand outside of the door and discuss about what just happened to my young apprentice and he realizes who this was. As Lisko hears what I am saying he can tell I know who this man is and he begins to look at his saber in disgust.

"You were right."

_Of course I was right. The Jedi are wrong and will hinder your training. You do not need them._

"No, they are my family now, I cannot leave them. Besides Ichi and Durii seem nice."

_Do not show pity to them, if they were your master in the same situation they would do the same. You are naive._

"No, just because one Jedi is holding me back Kun, does not mean the others are. You're pathetic."

_Have it your way, but when you see the truth about them, you will come crawling to me._ Once he says this the brown furry Bothan knows that the truth is grey and can be either at this point. However he realizes if this man is right, then he will be doing as he says. He will be crawling to him, to teach him the ways of the Sith.


	3. Chapter 3: The Continuous Perversion

**Chapter 3: The Continuous Perversion**

_Master Skywalker believes if we are to finish this, than we have to get to the bottom of what keeps Exar Kun a spirit. He told us about the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda that would speak with Master Skywalker. However, these spirits eventually went away on their own from what Master Skywalker says. Hopefully I can help my apprentice deal with Kun, it seems his allure to the dark side might become a reality if he cannot control himself. He has dealt with tragedies of his own, so this is very possible if he is not able to restrain himself. Rosh seems to be enraged with the fact that he is not able to reach the rank of Jedi Master, yet his apprentice has reached Jedi Knight while he is one too. If he sees his apprentice with me, than his anger will push him too far, and might even disregard Durii as being his apprentice once. He might even become my enemy again. Kyle seems to be weak against Kun and this might hinder our approach towards finding a way to save my apprentice, the academy, and our lives. However, the Ewok, Ichi, seems to be without fear against this Dark Lord. Kyle said, Master Skywalker has much faith in this small Jedi. I guess he reminds him of his former master, because of his small but strong instincts as a Jedi so far. I can't believe it has been a couple of months since we started this investigation on Kun's weakness. I don't think Luke is going to move the academy until we finish this investigation, otherwise others who come to live here, or train here will end up being killed unless they agree to work with this spirit._ I feel that it is about time I stop writing in my datapad and put it in it's respective drawer holder in my desk.

"Jaden, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just writing in my datapad."

"Well, we have to get everyone out of here now." As he starts to head out of the room I call out his name. Within seconds he comes back to the door and he stands in front of me. There is complete silence and soon the small swirly colored Ewok and the brown Bothan come into the room as well. Their sabers ignited and in a defensive position as they wait at the door. The small furball looks tiny to the brown dog like creature as they wait at the door. Kyle moves closer to the side of the wall as to keep himself in a defensive position.

"Kyle, what's going on?"

"I got to Ichi and Lisko in time, but there may not be enough time to save everyone. Luke is alright, he's dealing with Kun right now."

"NIM NUM KUTCHI!"

"The little guy here thinks we should help Master Skywalker."

"That's fine, we'll do that but we have to get everyone out of here. Kyle, what about Rosh and Durii, where are they?" Kyle looks at me with a shake of the head. I hope that he means that he does not know where they are, but that may not be the best situation. I soon begin to feel around the area in order to check where everyone is and what is going on.

"Jaden, Rosh found out about you and Durii." As I hear him say that, I can tell based upon why Rosh had been so distant from me these past couple of weeks. I could tell because during many meetings with Luke he would be extremely distant from him in his ideas and treatments. In fact, when he gained his next apprentice, he seemed to get him to be more aggressive. In fact, he tried to perverse other master's students to listen to him. It seems as though he has been touched by the Sith again, but I cannot tell.

"So, Rosh has turned to the dark side. I should have known, what is he doing?"

"Well, since you've been writing in your datapad he walked into the audience chamber to greet the new pupils being brought in. He had some of his minions stand around the chamber and seal the entrance. He calls himself Darth Destrus and has ordered all of the students to bow down to him. Once this happened Kun came in to deal with Luke and the two have fought their way to Luke's chamber. Rosh is killing the knights and masters that will not turn first, as he realizes that it will be too hard to fight the knights and masters. The padawans are an easy fight."

"I can feel it Kyle, but we have to save them. Lisko and I will go help Master Skywalker. Kyle, you and Ichi will grab the padawans and find Durii for me." He nods his head and I wave my right black hand toward Lisko as to get him to follow me. The brown creature behind the yellow lighted saber begins to follow me. As I reach for my silver handle on my belt, I bring it up to my stomach and leave the emitter out towards the air. As I press the red button on it, it ignites into a blaze of violet righteousness.

"Master, how can we deal with Kun if Master Skywalker can't?"

"We have to all work together." I turn to my young apprentice and look at him in the eyes as to see if he understands why I am asking him to come. I continue with a proud tone, "You are not weak Lisko. If the three of us can deal with Kun, then you will become a Knight. Kun is more than any of the Dark Jedi here combined."

"What about Rosh?"

"The Jedi and Sith were much more powerful back in the past. Besides, if Rosh has been training with Exar Kun, than this will be a slight problem, but we can deal with him."

"Are you sure about that?" I nod my head and we continue down the corridor only to see two young Jedi. They run up to us and begin to bring out their arms as to welcome us. I motion to my padawan to turn off his saber. He does so and the two of them hug both Lisko and me. I see my apprentice looking at the two small Jedi and look up over at the wall of the courtyard.

"Lisko, I need you to take these two students and get them out of the academy. Once you do, wait for Kyle and tell him until he finds someone willing to watch these kids that you are to keep an eye on them. Once someone does watch them come to Master Skywalker's chamber." As I start to head down the corridor I can tell he is not moving. I turn around and point to the courtyard and he still does not move. I bark the order again and finally the brown dog like creature grabs onto the students and heads out. After that I start towards the corridor and notice there are two people guarding Luke's chamber.

"No one is allowed to interfere with our master's disposal of the Jedi." I chuckle once I hear them say this as I ignite my violet saber and dispose with the two Dark Jedi within seconds. I try to go through the door, but it does not come up as it normally does as I try walking through it. I bring my saber down to the corners and begin moving it along the edges of the wall to open the door manually. As soon as I go from one corner to the next with my saber, I push forward on the door with the force. It comes down onto the ground and I can see the spirit of the Dark Lord's saber clashing with the Jedi leader's saber.

"Master Korr, help everyone who is in the temple escape."

"Not without getting you away from Kun."

Meanwhile as Lisko waits outside with the two children, they look up at him with the innocent look children always have towards those that leave a mark on them. Just as if he were their dad, they tug on his robe as to gain attention and comfort. He holds onto them tightly in order to make them feel as though he is not going to abandon them. He holds onto them as to not loose being part of this clan. He looks down at the two and sees a few Jedi coming up from the walls of the temple and notices a blonde female coming down. She has a student on her back and two students in each hand. She yells out to the brown Bothan, "Lisko, what are you doing over here. We have a group watching students to the east. I'll show you where they are."

"Wait, have you seen Kyle or Ichi?"

"Just a few seconds ago. They are fighting my old master at the moment. Right as they found me, Rosh came out of no where and sliced down one of the master's trying to get his apprentice to escape. Luckily, Kyle brought his saber towards Rosh's before he could strike at the student. He told Ichi to leave but he wouldn't. I decided I'd take these students away from Rosh and the Dark Jedi following him. I got these students out and now we're heading towards the residence in which the students and some of the masters are hiding at." He nods his head and the blonde woman lets go of the five students once she reaches Lisko. They begin to run as fast as they can towards the residence of where the Jedi are. As they run through the brush and forage, they begin to feel all of the forces within the temple to see if there are any left. Within seconds they reach the encampment and drop the kids off with a few others. There are not many there as it seems only sixteen are there, not counting the people that just came.

"Durii, thank the force you're back."

"How many more are left?"

"Is Dark Destrus being dealt with?"

"What's going on with Master Skywalker, is he alright?"

"Everyone quiet down!" The young brown dog like creature begins to show his anger from all of the questions that they cannot help from ask. Their panic seems to feed his anger more and more as his eyes begin to glow a fiery red. Durii begins to notice these features across his face and begins to rub his back to try and comfort him. He looks over to her face and then begins to shed salty water across his furry cheeks.

"It's okay, we're all stressed out Lisko." Right after she said this, he realized what Exar Kun said to him that night so long ago. _Could he be right? Can someone so evil, someone so driven by hate be right about the Jedi and their teachings? My master originally did have me come with him, but now I have to help babysit these kids. Why couldn't he take the kids and let me go with him?_

Meanwhile Darth Destrus is holding off his old master and the midget apprentice well enough. He barely evens uses two arms to strike blows at the blue and green blades of justice and safety. As he smiles and laughs all at once, he pushes the human with the blue saber across the floor. He soon hits the wall and his saber is thrown down the hall breaking in two. He sees the tiny furball in the corner and lunges for him with his bloody saber in his grasps. About to reach the final death blow upon the swirl colored Ewok, the master jumps between his old and new apprentice. The blade pierces through the stomach, but misses the small furball as he uses the walls to jump around and brings his saber to Darth Destrus's head. As he goes in for the final swipe Darth Destrus attempts to chop the Ichi in two. However, he uses the force to keep him in the air and slices Rosh's head into two hemispheres. Showing all of his cortexes from the inside, and falls down to the ground on his front. The small creature runs over to his master and brings his head up, looking down at the pierced stomach. He can see right down to the academy floor and just cries out his language to see if anyone will hear him and come to his aid. No one is coming, they've all been taken out of the academy except for Luke and Jaden.

"It's okay Ichi, soon I'll be one with the force. Everyone here has either turned, left the academy, or become one with the force. Jaden and Luke are still here, help the..."

"IOPO, IOPO!" Tears poor down his face as he sees his master's blood come through the sides of his lips. He looks up into the air and can feel that he is one with the force. As he stands up he ignites his saber running through the many corridors towards Luke's chambers, slicing at any Dark Jedi that come by. One by one, head roll across the floor, legs go by so that he can stick his saber in their stomachs. Within his mind he already knew that he could not let Luke or me die. Once he reached the chamber, he could see the door on the floor. As he looks through the door, he can see that Luke is on the ground, not moving and possibly unconscious. My saber collides with the aura's saber as it holds ground long enough for the swirl colored Ewok to break the glass that stands behind me.

"So, Katarn's student still lives. How unfortunate for him that his greatest students shall die at the hands of me, since they shall not be turned." But it is too late, I swipe at his saber, breaking it into two and leaving it without repair. He looks at me with his eyes a fiery red blaze of death that aims for nothing less than torture. As soon as he aims his fingers at me, I use the force to grab the unconscious Luke and fall through the open air glass. He turns around with his fingers extended to put the small furball under the deathly lightning that he planned on destroying me with. However, the small furball has left to, to acquire his master's body in order to give him a proper burial. Once Ichi notices the body is gone, he realizes that his body has also become one with the force.

_Ichi, get out by jumping on top of the wall from the courtyard. It is the best way out. I will talk to you once you are free from troublesome times. I will explain to you how to destroy this thing._

"Nitchi Cho?"

_Just do it!_ He runs to the courtyard as fast as he can. He jumps up into the air as high as his little legs can go, but with no avail. He decides to climb the wall as quickly as possible, using the force to attach himself to it like his hands and feet are suction cups. Once he reaches the top of the wall he falls down towards the ground and lets out a little cry from his tribal language. As he gets up he runs through the jungle within seconds before he comes across Luke and me. However, Luke is not too well as it seems he is dying.

"Ichi, I need your help." He turns to the side and notices where I am at as I am between a couple of rocks. He heads over there to get in between as to hide, just in case there were any Dark Jedi who he did not kill and are patrolling the area. He notices the gash on the blonde man's forehead and begins to rub it in order to see if the blood will stop flowing. Nothing does and I begin to sense if he is alright.

"Isi?"

"No, he's still alive, faintly. However if I heal him here, they'll notice we are here. But if I heal him a little bit before anyone comes after us, it might stop the bleeding. I don't know if it will stop his concussion, but it will give us some time. I need you to watch the area until then, got it?"

"Nub nub." As I begin to bring my hands above our leader's forehead, I begin to feel his thoughts at I try to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately nothing is coming up which is not a good sign. As I continue to use the force, I hear some rustling around the bushes nearby. I can tell they are tainted and I hear the Ewok's green blade begin to emit. They begin to lunge towards him left and right, but he takes a few of them down in a couple of seconds. I feel like I've left the three of us to die, but as soon as one of the Dark Jedi comes to stab his saber into Luke's head and my leg, I see the Dark Jedi's head roll down the side of the ground. The saber turns off and I can feel my padawan is here.

"I couldn't just let you die master." He begins to help the small Ewok destroy these two Dark Jedi and leaves they both finish them off, leaving them alive, but without limbs. Their sabers are just as severed as they are and begin to feel the pain that the Jedi feel now. The two of them see that I am pulling Luke out by the arm and his head is filled with blood on top, but it has ceased from spilling out more blood. The cells are beginning to clot, but I wipe the blood off by pushing it out with the force.

"Thanks for showing up Lisko. However, I could have dealt with that Dark Jedi myself. Anyway, please show us where everyone else is."

"Sure thing Jaden." He begins to run at lightning speed, and the two of us follow. With Luke on my back, I am slowed down a little, but it does not matter. As I can run faster then either of them even without Luke on my back. As it takes less then a minute to reach the encampment, I notice many padawans just lying around the area sleeping. Jedi masters and knights standing around watching the camp site. Once they notice who is alive, they run over to us to find out what has occurred. I bring Luke down to the floor and begin to continue my healing of him.

"Jaden, what's happened in there?"

"Durii, give him time to concentrate. Luke might die and he needs to help him now. If he doesn't have full concentration, we might loose our leader." Some of the padawans wake up to hear this, but most of them do not. Three masters head over towards where I am kneeling and begin to help me by reaching their hands out and doing exactly what I am doing. A couple of knights do the same, but not all of them as not many masters even know this technique. Within a few more minutes, I can feel that he has been fully healed. Regaining consciousness however might take more time. People have been trading off watching the perimeter of the encampment, in order to make sure no one is coming. Luckily no one has, and because of that, Ichi has been able to tell everyone what has happened.

"Jaden, thank the force you're alive. I'm so scared..." She brings her arms around me and begins to close tightly onto me. I bring my arms around her side too and notice that my robe is becoming soggy through the salt water on her eyes. As they continue to run down her cheek, the press onto my shoulder, making the robe heavier. I bring her head up to have her look in my eyes and reach down to her side, sway our bodies side to side.

"We're all scared Durii, but we cannot feed that emotion. You must understand that, otherwise that monster will have achieved what he wanted." She begins to nod her head, and I bring my lips to hers and our tongues move in all different directions between our mouths. As a few Jedi witness this, there is some rustling over by where Luke is lying down. We disconnect and bring our bodies toward where our leader is sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Where... Where am I?"

"Master Skywalker, your at the refugee encampment of the Massassi Temple. I was able to bring you to safety, as Ichi over here was able to create a diversion. When we fell through you're huge window, it took awhile before we got to the ground. Luckily, I was able to bring some of the ground up to reduce how long the fall would be. If it hadn't been for Ichi, we might've never escaped the temple."

"Why didn't Master Katarn go with him?"

"He's dead, he sacrificed his life to save Ichi's. Who in turn, killed Rosh before he could slice back at him as he intended to before."

"I see. So Rosh did not die as a Jedi, but as Darth Destrus. How unfortunate that his end had to come at a time when I planned on him to soon be a Jedi Master, based upon his growing strength. Even though it brought around a little of his own arrogance. For Ichi's bravery and servitude though, he deserves to be bestowed the rank of Jedi Knight. Now, we need to get off of here and over to Coruscant. I believe we will need an army to take Kun. However, I'm going to need to meditate and talk with my sister in order to get this message through. Please leave me to meditate in order to do this."

"Understood Master Skywalker." We begin to walk away from where Master Skywalker sits and soon my apprentice walks over to me. He looks at me with a cold look as though I betrayed him, or did something wrong. As though there was something I forgot to say just a few seconds ago in order to make him better then he is now.

"Why didn't you tell him about me saving you guys?"

"Because, I could've taken that Jedi and still helped Master Skywalker. Ichi could have taken care of them, and we would all still be here. Look, your time will come for you to attain the rank of Jedi Knight, but not now. Let's just get back to doing what is important, please." His eyes are flooded with rage, but he walks to the side as to show he is letting me pass at the moment. I feel his anger and am sorry for it, but he needs to understand my strong feeling of his unreadiness for what he would face if he becomes a Jedi Knight now. He is not ready, unlike Ichi I am not as good of a teacher as my old master. However, Ichi was taught by my old master and it would be wrong to not see the truth in that.

Later that night after Luke got his distress signal through to his sister, and all but a few Jedi were asleep, the brown Bothan began to hear the dreaded voice of the man who staged the attack today. The very man who reeks of evil and destruction within his masked aura and his very voice. He speaks to him in order to tear the brown Bothan's mind apart. In order to perverse him into his lies, the truths he cannot truly fulfill. _Can't you see I was right Lisko. You will destroy them. It is your destiny and once you have done this you will have become stronger, and more powerful than you could have ever dreamed. Do this, become my apprentice and you will have everything you have ever wanted._

"No Kun, you are wrong. She cares for me, and my master is right about him not being as good of a teacher as Kyle. Jaden has not taught me as much as Kyle taught Ichi and because of that I know he is not as good. With that I can at least deal with not being a Jedi Knight. Just shut up you schutta."

_Really, I thought with that kiss she gave your master that she belonged to him. Besides, you never had her to love you to begin with. You are a failure, it was she who needed to calm you down. It was you who could not deal with your own failures when you would train with your teacher. He is not weak, you are and if you want to become stronger you need me. He could have told Luke about you and you would have attained the rank of Jedi Knight. He lies to you, as many Jedi are weak and can easily attain that rank. You are just filling your head with Jedi philosophy that means nothing. You are the schutta my ill-tempered and ill-minded friend. It is you who needs to "shut up"._

"For the last time, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"


	4. Chapter 4: Unraveling the Facade

I just want tothank shanesnest for his reviews. I am happy I at least have one avid reader. Sorry it took so long to bring this new chapter up. I have been kind of putting it off for a few days. However here is the new chapter. I hope people start putting reviews, but if not that is fine too. I just want to hear their feelings of it. Anyway, here it is.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Unraveling the Facade**

It has been at least a week now and his voice does not stop haunting him. It ravages my mind as though my apprentice believes I cannot hear it either. The truth is that everything he hears within his mind, I do. It is because of the bond, because of this connection through the force I can hear him. I can hear his words seeping through like poison to the blood. Infecting it and only within a matter of time it will corrupt and twist the being into doing whatever they want.

Right now, for all Jedi we are staying at the Damaged Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Well, Luke did want to relocate the temple to Coruscant, I guess he got what he wanted... somewhat. There was a funeral in my old master's honor the day after we landed on Coruscant, which was about a few days ago. It was nice, my mentor would have thought it was unnecessary. However, Luke thought it was befitting for a Jedi that status.

Sometimes I here him, sometimes his voice calls to Ichi, but then he discusses with me. I can tell because Ichi acts more dignified after the voice speaks with him. It is as if Kyle tries to hide it from me, but I guess he feels that Ichi is not quite yet ready to leave him as a padawan. Maybe my old mentor is right, but who knows. Ichi becoming a Jedi Knight is somewhat strange, since he did not help fight the Dark Lord, but set up a diversion for our escape. Besides, from what I understand, Kyle gave him enough time to kill Darth Destrus while he was not thinking. If that is the case though, than he should deserve the rank if it is truly marvelous.

"Jaden, come back to bed." I turn around to see the blonde haired Jedi Knight on her left side, staring up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Her rosy lips and white teeth are bright shining lights, dispersing throughout the room. I begin to bring my back down as I head closer to the bed and look at her with open eyes. As I enter the bed, my body starts to mingle with hers. I can feel her soft skin as I caress it with my lips. Moving from the waist up to her cheeks and insert my tongue into her mouth. They move all around as though they are trying to show their own love of each other, as if they finally met after a long time of not seeing each other.

Meanwhile in the padawan quarters of the ruined temple, the furry brown dog like creature starts to feel a sensation he has never felt before. His mouth is tingling, but no one is pressing against his lips. He realizes what is going on, his master is kissing another person, maybe a woman maybe a man. He does not believe it could be Durii, to him Durii is his sun and moon. Durii could never betray him. He keeps that in his mind the whole time and soon looks out into the distance as though he hopes she stands there for him. Nothing, and so he decides to walk over to her room. Considering they have been closer friends since the transition to Coruscant, maybe she can help him out with this problem.

"I'm going to head back to my room."

"Do you have to Jaden?"

"Only for the moment, remember all the Jedi Masters are supposed to stay in one room to discuss how we are going to deal with Exar Kun and his disciples. I'll come back, don't worry, I'm just heading over to the Jedi Council Chamber." Right as I am about to leave I bring my lips up to her's and leave a mark of devotion with her. As soon as we finish expressing our passion, I start to head out the door and look both ways before I head down the corridor. I soon walk down the left corridor and see a figure that appears to be my young apprentice. I look over at him as he comes out of the turbolift and shows a grand smile that reaches from cheek to cheek there to see me out of complete happiness.

"Jaden, where are you coming from? I thought of all of the Jedi Masters had to stay somewhat close to the Jedi Council Chamber."

"We do..." As soon as I say this, I know I have to come up with something to retort and get him to believe I was not doing anything with Durii. I can tell that he loves her, and to hurt him would be horrible, since I know what he has gone through being an exile. The silence is broken with his voice as though he wants an explanation. I open my mouth again just to see if I could pull this lie off, "it's just Durii called for me. She had a hard time dealing with all of the destruction and, she needed someone to comfort her. Master Skywalker thought it would be best if I were to go to her. Now that she is alright, I am heading back."

"I understand master. Well, I'll speak to you later." I nod my head and walk into the turbolift. As I press for the Jedi Council Chamber, I ascend at an incredible speed. Feeling as though the speed is there to get away from my apprentice as fast as I can instead of in a slower pass, a truthful pace. I begin to feel through the force in order to speak with my old friend's apprentice. However as I try to speak with her, I can tell that she is in the washroom where water is going off all over her body. As the white water comes to clean her body, there is a knock on her door and I can tell that my apprentice is truly not walking around.

Meanwhile up in the Council Chamber, a few Jedi sit around comfortable chairs that feel as soft as the human skin. It feels as though you can sit back in the chair continuously, never falling down because it is eternal. It feels as though you can make any decisions without going wrong, however it is a problem in case if someone falls to far, they may not be ready for what is to come. I think that is why Master Yoda had these chairs, so the council would always be ever vigilant.

"Why does Master Korr continually do this? Even though he may love Durii, and attachments have almost been done away with, it is not something we must allow at the moment for dealing with the Dark Lord Exar Kun." The other Jedi that sit around the blonde man nod their heads and talk in a group amongst themselves. They continue discussing until the same man stops them with his hand up in the air, signifying for them to cease their speech. He continues, "However, since both Jedi Master Korr and Jedi Master Lonna both lost their former masters, I believe this will also soothe them. Thus it may be better if we allow these two to continue this relationship in order for them to stay on the path of the light. Now, if you do not agree with them seeing each other at the moment, then that is fine with me, but I believe in honor of Master Katarn we should allow them to see each other."

"Agreed."

"Very well put Master Skywalker."

"Great, now that we have that settled, we have another task that we must decide upon. Whether or not to return to the Massassi Temple or not." As soon as he finished his sentence, my body stepped through the door. As everyone hears the beats of my boots, they bring their faces towards mine. I walk towards the seat next to Master Skywalker, and as I sit down, I feel the very power of the old Jedi Master that once sat here. The very man that was the second to one of the greatest Jedi Masters of all time. This man, was one of the few black Human Jedi members to ever make the council. Reminiscing through this wondrous man's lifetime soon come to a halt as I hear a question come across.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear the question, what was it?"

"Should we return to the Massassi Temple or not?" An orange man with a mask asks me this in a very angry tone. However, I should not hold it against him as this man does have a mask on, so it is hard to hear how is tone could be said. He also has been very calm in many decisions that give him the right to be a Jedi Master. Something every Jedi wishes to attain, but most never attain this level. They always end up in some mood that feeds the dark side, but this man never feeds the dark side of the force. That is why how he just spoke confuses me, and brings me into a state of uneasiness.

"Well, at the moment no settlers will be moving there."

"Then I beli..."

"However, Master Skywalker I have not finished my statement. I do believe if we finish Exar Kun here and now, then it will make things a lot easier for future settlers instead of worrying about it then."

"A very wise decision Master Korr. Do you know how to stop him?" With that said, each Jedi Master stared at me with the eyes of children when a kid must perform a task in front of them all alone. As though this kid is being fed to the wolves, in which one does not agree with the kid, they all do not. Many kids have this problem when reciting the old Jedi Code versus the implied Jedi Code. Many new students have this tendency to stay with the old and emphatic code, rather being true to what it really means.

"I do not at the moment Master Skywalker, but..."

"So, you're telling us you have no idea how to deal with the Dark Lord, and you want to go back to the Massassi Temple to finish him?"

"Not right now Master Okei. However eventually once we learn how to..."

"How can we learn how to destroy him if the Jedi Archives have been completely destroyed." Soon a rustling from a familiar voice appears out of the air. It is very deep and I can tell it is of my old master's. Soon a blue aura, very similar to the Sith Lord appears in the center of the room. He stands before us in his garments that he wore the day he became one with the force. As he greets each of us, he bows to us as many in the old order did when they first greeted the Jedi who were on the council.

"Look, there is a way to defeat Exar Kun, but it cannot be achieved through one of you. I have too little time to explain this, so you have to ask Ichi." Once he said these words he fades away as quickly as he appeared. Once we hear this we all look at each other and rub our eyes in order to see if what we saw was real or our imagination. The orange man blinks as there are spectacles across them, not allowing him to see clearly. As we finish at different integrals, we realize what just happened is not a dream but reality. Our answers lying within the small Ewok that has only been here a few months.

"Master Korr, can you bring Ichi here?"

"I think he is out somewhere right now. Since we still have our knights helping here, the only people here besides ourselves are the padawans. A few knights are here to watch over them, but I do not believe Ichi is one of the few who are here. Very few can understand him without being connected to the force, or through having a protocol droid."

"That's right, I sent him to Leia for the moment. She said that the New Republic needed someone to watch over the delegations going on in the mid rim. To see if they can trust the Republic again and they felt that only a Jedi could prove this to them."

"Even though it breaks our decision Master Skywalker, I do believe Ichi can handle himself and that this decision may overall benefit the New Republic and our New Order."

"What do you know Master Korr, you've only been a Jedi Master for a little over a year, and you act as though you know more than some of us who have been in the order longer then you. Master Skywalker, you have disobeyed our decision, this could lead to our own dissolution of our order if we continuously change decisions and laws because of one little benefit. I do not believe with your past decisions you able to continue leading this new order. I believe you are to take a leave of absence for awhile until you can prove to us you deserve this rank you have given to yourself." Within that second, two other Jedi masters nodded their head. Another felt such a shock and dissatisfaction with such a decision. This man, is the very man who never feeds his emotion towards the dark side, which finally proved to me that every person has a limit.

"Excuse me," I barked out as to express my utter disgust with this Jedi Master's ignorance. As I realized that I had been feeding an emotion that should not be fed, I continued with the utter aggression in which my tone begged to continue with. "you are not as strong as I am, you are not as attuned to the force as I am, and yet you say that I have no right to say that his decision is wise. You also suggest that Master Skywalker be thrown out of the New Order in order for you to get what you want."

"That is not true."

"Is it not? You have disagreed with most of Master Skywalker's decisions and yet you continue to work with him instead of leaving this shattered and building of the New Order. I bet it is because you want something you can gain by humiliating him as you try to do now? Or is it because you wish to enact something you try to suppress? Is it, that you truly would rather work for Exar Kun?" His face began to drench of an unsalty water coming from all different directions of his face. The side of his forehead, from his tentacles, and from the top of his head. He is showing his emotion he should not feed, the one emotion that I see the smallest Jedi of them all never posses. His fear leaks through him like a container of water with holes in a parallel circular motion. His saber on his belt ignited in a fiery red blaze of wonder as to show his true emotions.

"If you've figured out what I am, then how come you never said anything to Master Skywalker, or the other Jedi Masters?" His blade moves closer as he steps forward, but I can see in his eyes that he truly does not want to kill me. He can imagine it, as any person can imagine taking a world away from others, but this man cannot truly want to do it. He knows what it means to lose someone who is invaluable, even though he is a disciple of the enemy, he can understand this well.

"Put away your saber now, traitor."

"Master Skywalker, please..." The two of them look at me after saying this, the man who is holding a possible assassination from commencing. I can tell he never planned on killing me within his eyes, but the eyes pointed at Luke's are blazing with hatred, the same color as his saber. I continue, "What will come from kill him?"

"The end of the rebuilding of the Jedi."

"Wrong, it only brings death to you. Does it leaves less Jedi? Yes. Does it leave the Jedi without a figure head everyone is familiar with? Yes. Does it bring Exar Kun closer to his goal? No. It leaves us with a few less Jedi and someone to take Master Skywalker's place. If you do this now, you will be killed and not considered a Jedi as you die, however there is a chance of redemption. You can throw your saber down and walk out of the council chamber and wait for our decision on what to do with you. You have a choice, live or die in order to truly make a difference or to only bring more death and violence through accomplishing nothing. This is your choice, and I hope you make the right decision." After I give my speech to the disgruntled man, he presses the red button on his saber. It blows out the fiery red blaze and throws it towards the ground. He walks over towards the door and heads outside and waits in the hallway for us to finish our discussion as I told him to do.

"Thank you Master Korr, I owe you one."

"Understood Master Skywalker. Now let us continue with this debacle."

Meanwhile in Durii's room she walks out of her washroom to see no one there, however it does not feel right. As she heads over to her bed, she hears a voice from behind. This voice sounds seductive to her, but it is merely a greeting. Once she runs towards the bed she realizes who it is. It is the same person who came to speak with her as she walked into the washroom. His brown furry features do not confuse her as he is the only Bothan out of all the students. He looks at her with a smile that reminds her of a furry companion's innocent expression when feeling happy whenever their master's around.

"Sorry, I thought you were done in the shower." She walks over towards wear the door is and grabs the Bothan's left shoulder. He begins to smile more, thinking something great might occur, but her face is without pleasure. She looks down at the floor then brings her head up and moves her left arm at the bed. He walks over to it, and as he gets to the end of the bed, climbs on top of the neatly distorted covers and lays on it, as if he is waiting for her.

"Lisko, Master Skywalker told me to have you come here, and..."

"Master Skywalker told you that, but I thought Jaden wou..."

"No, Jaden couldn't tell you this. He thought you wouldn't be able to handle it." As the furry brown dog like creature hears this, he brings his body up. He brings his legs to the end of the bed and brings his big furry hands to his head. He starts to cradle his head back and forth in order to stop her from hearing what he thinks he will hear. Hearing the worst of what is to come, knowing that Exar Kun is right. Knowing that the dead man who believes in him is the only one, the only person who he can trust, when he never trusted him to begin with. She continues, "Your tribe is dead. Your family. Your clan. All of them. Master Skywalker figured since you and I were close and because Jaden would not tell you, I had to. I'm so sorry."

_I told you your master believes you to be weak. He finds you incapable, you're an infant to him. You are nothing but a nuisance to him and you can never learn from him. However, there is always me._ As soon as he hears this he spirit, he weeps even more. She believes that he is in pain about his family and friends, knowing how Bothans are extremely loyal. As she walks over to him to consult him, she sits on the bed next to him. She brings her arm over his body and brings him to her stomach. He continues to cry, feeling more hatred towards his master, and knowing that only part of what the Dark Lord says is true. Believing that Durii loves him, that is what keeping him from the dark side, not knowing the truth.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile as I speak with the other Jedi in the council chamber, I begin to feel a struggle within my apprentice. I feel this tearing of his heart from within him. This hatred of me, begins to fluster within his very soul and I feel it burning me. As though he plans to kill me, as though this is going to solve the problem. I stand up and two of the other masters get up as I do. Luke gives them a motion to sit back down and sends me off to do what I must. I have to console my student quickly, or my death is sooner than I felt. If I take the turbo lift, it will be too late for me. I bring my silver hilt to my hands and press my right thumb onto the red button. The purple blade forms from the emitter and I bring it towards the glass. I make a whole large enough for me to enter and jump out. As I fall towards the ground, I use the force to bring the turbo lift up. As it comes up, I press the red button to bring the blade back into my saber. After falling for a few seconds, I stop.

_Lisko, I didn't want you to feel the pain you feel now. I know you would have hated me if I told you anyway, and I figured it would be best to save it for when you have reached Jedi Knight. I figured you'd be ready for it then, I thought you would be... I hoped you would be able to take it. I guess, I should have told you it. I just didn't think you were strong enough, but you've got to stop killing me._ I can tell he hears this, because there is less of a grip on my life. That he feels less pain, I can tell he has no desire to kill me. It is just his emotion is too strong, his emotion for feeling left out must have been too great. As I reach the room, I see him on my love's bosom. Not in a way that is there for sexual encounters, but as a sign of support.

"Why were you going to tell me later?"

"Because, you seemed too susceptible to the dark side out of most of the students at the academy. I didn't want that to happen to you." Only, that this is a half truth. In fact, I really needed him to get to the Jedi Council, but now that it will take awhile before that is to be constructed again, it is best for having an apprentice. It is best for me to be there to comfort him.

"Why was I more susceptible?"

"You weren't as strong, you really are weaker than most of the other students. And, you were scared. However, you just haven't realized how strong you can be."

_More of his Jedi lies to keep you at his side. He uses these to play with your emotions, to keep you from killing him. The truth is, he is the one who is afraid of death. That is why he came to stop you from killing him. Because of the bond you share, your passion could have killed him, however he put a stop to that._ I bring my arms around him in order to show my sign of sorrow, but he pushes my arms away. He looks at me with fiery eyes and soon storms off out of the room. I can tell he is angry at me and he has that right to be, but as Kyle once said to me, he should not feed that emotion. I look back at my love and soon get up on the bed with her. I look her in the eyes in order to understand what is wrong, but I just do not know.

"He just needs time."

Later that night, within the padawan quarters, the brown Bothan continues to pass his saber back and forth. He does this in ever increasing fashion and does this until he cannot go any faster and when he stops, he brings his fist down into the soft surface of his bed. He can feel I am giving my love a kiss which our lips connect. He has finally had enough of the endless denial as he felt this happen before, but he always hoped it was a lie. Knowing that it won't end, he brings the same fist up and smashes his saber into many different pieces. He knows within his heart that I cannot be his master anymore, and I can feel it too.

_You are ready to receive my training, good. Head back to the Massassi Temple and you will become more powerful then you could have ever imagined._

Meanwhile in Luke's chamber, he begins to hear a beep go off from a screen to the side of his bed. It continues to beep as he turns on his bed from side to side. He does not get up and the screen turns on, revealing a New Republic officer's face.

"Jedi Master Skywalker, we have received news that the family and tribe of Lisko Kon'ro was not just killed by anyone, but someone they knew. We found a strand of hair and have sent it to be analyzed."

Meanwhile, within the hangar of the ruins of the Jedi Temple, the brown furry creature looks for one of the old undamaged Jedi Starfighters. After a few hours, he stops looking, only to notice a hangar below with many fighters that have been untouched. He presses the button which brings up one of the fighters and places it onto the platform. The platform continues out and is outside, revealing the dark night sky. He enters the ship and starts the core engines. He soon heads out into the atmosphere and looks for the hyperdrive system. Noticing there is none, he decides that he must steal another ship that has a hyperdrive to get to Yavin IV quick enough. He brings his ship out and heads towards the closest shipyard to start his true training.


	5. Chapter 5: One's End, Another Begins

I am sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I was working so hard on what might happen in this, that I was almost ready to give up on it entirely. I even had to change the chapter title because something would've been horribly wrong if I left it the way it was. Anyway,'s here is the next installment.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: One's End, Another Begins

I wake up to find my apprentice missing, this can only be bad news. There is only one person he could have gone to. One person I figured would destroy him, one person that would bring us all to our knees. He wants his life back, but there is no way we can defeat him now. Our best chance is to wait for Ichi, but if we allow the Dark Lord to train my apprentice then we are doomed. I also heard Luke's message, this does not sound good. Lisko never mentioned what happened to his family and tribe after he left them so I can only suspect the worst. Durii seems to be in shock as of what Lisko just did. All of the Jedi now seemed to be quarantined here, however I know I have to find him. Just as Kyle did for Rosh, I need to know if he is alright, if he will be okay. I cannot sit here, and wait and discuss my apprentice's self exile with these Jedi if he has truly left for the Dark Lord.

"Why would an apprentice at his level want to leave the Jedi?"

"This has happened long ago before the first break between the Jedi and the Sith. This is nothing new." The leader of the Jedi just sits there, keeping hold of the entire meeting. I know he has an idea of why Lisko left. The purpose may not be as simple, and that may be why Master Skywalker allowed him to leave. After all, he said that the screen turned on right as my apprentice was leaving. He could have gone to him to stop him, but I guess he feels that there may be some greater reason as to why he left. I feel he has left for Kun, but the truth of his reasons are uncertain. Since I was asleep from this discussion that the two had. My bond could not touch the two while my mind was in slumber. However, I did see something, possibly a vision of the future. If the vision is true though, then I have to stop him.

"Master Skywalker, I need to leave to find my apprentice."

"You know where he left to, and he has many different reasons for leaving. He could be a self-exile, he could be hoping to find Exar Kun for a few reasons, but I do not want you to go out there. If he does go to be trained by Exar Kun then I want you to stay here. It does not seem likely he would be weak when he comes back, and we need to train as many Jedi as we can before then."

"Yes, but what if I can stop him before then? What if I can help him, we might get to him before Kun."

"Master Korr, that sounds wonderful, but there... it would be too difficult to track him. We can sense his presence, yes, but we cannot sense his position. Besides, if you were to be attacked by Exar Kun, the best you could do is run. Ichi is the only person alive who knows how to defeat him, and until we have that person here, only then may we stand a chance against Exar Kun."

Meanwhile in the junkyards and back alleys of Coruscant, we see a young brown Bothan walking the streets in long black tight pants with gold stripes up the sides. His formal shirt tight on his body, showing his muscular physique. As he walks out of the alleyway he stands in, there is a man almost completely naked in his own blood. His face pummeled to the bone and the only thing on him to guard himself from the cold are his blue undergarments.

"Sith spit, the clothes are too tight. At least it will keep me out of those petty Jedi garments. Now, to find a ship." He continues to look around the streets before he notices a sign that leads him right to a hangar bay. He goes in and sees a few people standing at different sides, discussing with one another about petty problems or joyous occasions. Soon to be happy memories and sad moments in their lives. Lisko just ignores it all and heads for the counter to see what man is there to help him find a ship.

"Hello sir, what is it that you would like to buy?"

"What's your fastest ship."

"Well, we got a 22-6O. That thing is a beauty. One of the fastest ships ever built, so how much do you want for it?" The brown Bothan smirks and just pulls out from his pocket, a small pistol that is easily concealed. He uses the force to bring the clerk over and grabs his shirt to stare him in the eyes. His brown eyes give him an entrancing look that puts him in an unknown fear.

"I'm not buying it, now give me clearance to leave the starport." Without hesitation the man just shakes his head only to hear Lisko say again in an angry voice, "I'm not going to ask again." He holds the man up without his fingers touching him. He nods his head in agreement and the brown Bothan releases his grip on his victim. The man gives him directions to the hangar and Lisko goes down the corridor to his new ship.

Meanwhile in space, the small furry swirled creature begins setting in specific coordinate charts and such ready to greet the Coruscant hyperspace points. Each button leads to him a gateway, a gateway of realms far different then what he can ever imagine. This small weak fighter, it is his freedom, not the Jedi, but his ship. This freedom from potential slavery, from being considered less than equal, from being property. His ship leaves him with this, and yet this is what he fears the most. Not having this ship. I felt it before he left to go to the mid rim. He flies it, yet he stands above, to feel big and tall in order to be without fear.

"Nub ni, seema chu!" The ship gives a few jolts and beeps back at him. He responds in an angry tone for the ship sassing him back. After a few moments, a few jolts give off the ship like it is laughing. He brings his foot to the ship and kicks it, bringing the small freighter to a small stop.

"Pilot, this is Imperial Star Destroyer _Inquistion_, stop and desist your activity as we pull you into our tractor beam for inspecting and questioning on what you are doing in this nebula." The remnants of the Imperials still patrol sectors as though they own the place. Ichi, being an Ewok is not very welcomed by Imperials, nor has he ever welcomed them. Many times, he has often killed Imperials on sight, unless he has to deal with them in order to get what he wants. Decisions he has often regretted in the past. Any Jedi would realize what this lure can do to one, but it seems more for him.

"Koo, soi chi mana." He already put his hyperspace coordinates into the navicomputer. His engines are ready to go, but he did not expect this. The _Inquisition_ right in front of him could destroy his ship if he goes into hyperspace. Seconds are all he has to put in new coordinates in order to dodge the _Inquisition_. Fortunately for him, he has learned the ability to slow time with the force in order to complete his task faster than the normal rate. Within the very seconds needed he sends himself to an all too familiar place. The green luscious moon he had just escaped, Yavin IV.

"That ship just made a mockery of what is left of us. We cannot allow this to happen, especially by a creature far less superior than us. What do you consider yourselves men, or filthy incompetent Gamorreans! Men, were going after that ship. We are not leaving this sector until we find out where that ship jumped to, understood!" The men within the similar bridge as to Vader's old Star Destroyer give a thunderous agreement. Everyone heads towards their respective posts, inserting what they know of the pilot and possible simulations of escape vectors. The cold, pale, and distant man stands alone looking out of the viewport of the destroyer into a small clutter of stars and black voids. The world that many would consider close together, the space that is not in anyway vast to them, but to so many others. He stands there, and looks around for the closest man to him.

"Sir, we..." Within seconds the man is brought to the ground with a beam to the middle of that man's entirety. He brings the sky-colored blood pistol to his side and places it in his life like holster. He looks down at the man and kicks him off to the side, where nothing is except for everything. All that is what keeps the ship running, the wires and the chemicals that keep the ship afloat and sustaining life. The body touches it, but everything stays the same. Only his body begins to change shape as its long end begins to spread a crimson fire across the lines of his legs. His stomach begins to turn yellow with envy and his head smiles into a smelting, melting happiness.

"That is what you get for your failure."

"But, Admiral Roll, he had nothing to do with using the tractor beam to bring that ship in. He found out where the ship was heading." Admiral Death turned around to him and inspects him with just his yellow eyes. Just searching through him as though his entire life story can be seen within this very instant.

"Do you know where that ship went?" The man shakes his head.

He falls, just like the man before. Within seconds, the dark toned man enters his old comrades cemetery and churns to death just as his comrade.

"You fail me, then you fail the Empire. The Empire does not allow failures in its rank. Your failure is unacceptable and therefore shall be dealt with how the higher ranking officer sees fit. I see that anyone who fails me, shall die. Everyone has known this, and there is no difference for you. You earned your death. Now before anyone else would like to speak, do any of you know where the ship went to?" Nothing comes from any of them.

"Good."

Meanwhile within the old temple of Coruscant, I am in Durii's room and it is the best time of our lives. Master Skywalker had me tell her what her new rank was and after that, we just started going after one another. Like two motts going at one another. Always breeding with one another if the other is one that they have grown an attachment to.

It is quite odd that we keep engaging in such rituals every time we meet. Not only that, but her attaining her rank as a Jedi Knight and Jedi Master at such quick intervals. Maybe it is because of the need for Jedi Masters at the moment, but who knows. I am just glad that she is at my side and that she may one day be considered part of the council just as I am.

"So your apprentice left... where did Lisko go?"

"I feel he left for Exar Kun. I don't know why though, but something does not feel right. It makes me feel uneasy." My dark skin next cannot give off my true emotions. Since my skin is dark it gives off this sense as me being dark, but it is too far from the truth. In fact, I am one of the most caring of others any person can possibly feel. That is why it hurts so much since Lisko left me for Kun, whether his intentions were good or not.

"It'll be okay. Lisko has always been able to analyze situations well." She clasps onto my arm with her hands. It feels wonderful, having her beside me, as though I cannot fail. I know that we are meant to be. I could feel it the first day I met her.

We met the day when I was supposed to meet with the other Jedi Knights to take on apprentices. I remember seeing her, not when the new initiates came, but in one of the training area. Younger, but still the golden beauty, not bristling in the force. That may have been why I did not think of taking her in as my apprentice.

"_Rosh, do you know who that is?"_

"_You know attachments are forbidden Jaden."_

"_I know I just want to know if you know her."_

"_I was acquainted with her just like all of the initiates. However, she sparked an interest in me."_

"_Why's that? I thought you did not agree with attachments."_

"_I don't, but since she does not have a strong affinity to the force, I plan on showing those who believe one cannot become great wrong. Didn't you meet her before like the other initiates?"_

"_No, Master Skywalker asked for my help with the library. He said he needed me to gather more information that was not stolen from the old archives. I was too busy to be back in time to meet with the initiates."_

"Why didn't you tell Rosh that you knew I was not that new of an apprentice?"

"I wanted him to have some fun making me forget about you. I vaguely remembered what you looked like, which is true, but he talked wonderfully about you. Not that you were strong in the force, but that you were becoming stronger. Much stronger." She had that same rosy smile on her face just as always. Like when I told her that I would see her later instead of goodbye. The smile that lights up the room and knowing nothing can go wrong, that is the smile.

"Maybe if Rosh did anything good, then it was raising me. What do you think?"

"Then, I say it is to Rosh raising you well. He may never approve of us, but I must agree that we can safely say that it is to Rosh that you are here." We both look into the other's eyes, her sky blue, mine the brown light of truth. These are the gateways of the soul, and by looking into each other's eyes, we both knew that the Jedi's dislike of attachment has been crossed.

"So, what do you plan on doing dear?"

"Me... first we must go to where the Jedi Masters are. I think it is only fair that we tell them that I plan to go after Lisko. Knowing Kyle would have done the same for me, I feel it is only right to do the same for my apprentice. But I can't go alone, I need you beside me." This is a hard decision for any person to make. A loved one going off to a danger that can possibly only bring more death. Nothing good can truly come out of this. If Lisko goes to Kun to fight him, then it is not a great advantage, but still better than what anyone can ask. If Lisko does not plan to go there for that reason, then I'm at a loss. Either way, there is nothing good coming out of it by myself.

"I'll go with you dear. I can't have you go by yourself." I bring my right side closer to the center of our two bodies and bring myself closer to her. Our lips become one and we reach the soft mattress as to land on it, instead of rest on it. I pull myself up for a few seconds and she gives me that exact smile I saw when I was first truly introduced to her.

"This's great to hear," I go back down for our tongues to dance and afterwards come back out to finish with, "I love you."

"I love you too dear."

Meanwhile within the old quarters of the Jedi Council area, Luke sits in one of the old chairs by himself. The broken, yet sturdy chair. As he gets up, he looks over the sky to the old Chancellor's quarters where the great Jedi Master Mace Windu fell to his death. The place where history had been made. Where the Republic had in its first time dissolved, and his father had become the one thing he hated.

"I am making amends." A blue aura of a long-haired man shows before him. With no doubt, Luke realizes that he has seen this man before. The man who he first met when the second Death Star was destroyed.

"I never told you about the day I turned, did I son?"

"No father, you didn't." He gives a little chuckle and heads towards his old chair when he served the council. He did not serve it for long, but he was part of it.

"Well, I saw Master Windu and Chancellor Palpatine by the window. Part of it was broken, but not all of it. He had his saber to the chancellor's neck. I wanted him alive for my own reasons, but could not see what was needed for the good of all. I went for my good friend's saber, but got his hand instead. I never meant to leave him without a hand. I just meant to get his saber away from him. If I knew the chancellor planned to kill him, I would not have done it at all."

"So why did you attack?" A pause comes over the room. Nothing that anyone ever likes to hear as it feels too distant. It is the silence where no one truly can make anything right, where nothing you say can make anything less odd. Only to go off on something else.

"Well, he died and I did not feel as bad for him. He did not deal with Order 66, but that is not the reason why. I knew he had a son, and his grandson would be a great Jedi. His son was not force sensitive, and no one knew much about his son. Only I did. So I knew of his hypocracy first hand. However, that is not the problem, instead what happened was I did not see the overall good. I saw what was best for the survival of those that I loved, and also the survival of future Jedi."

"Are you saying I am doing the same thing?"

"I don't know, are you?" For the first time in Anakin's life, he was wise. He left something for his son to ponder and question about.

"You mean with Master Korr finding his apprentice."

"I thought that was obvious."

"But father, why do you care?"

"I thought that was obvious." In all actuality, it is. The same sentence used to explain the answer to his son. It makes sense. This is what is going on and for the next meeting he knows what he must do.

"Thank you father."

"Anytime son, anytime." The blue aura fades away and now he is left with the door opening and a few masters coming in. They can see the expression on their leader's face. Not horrible, but nothing that is quite normal for them. After all, we could all feel the presence of the great Jedi in the room with the Luke, but not all of us know who was there. One of the Jedi asks if he is alright.

"Everything's alright. Call Master Korr, and Master Lonna up here. I need to discuss something with Master Korr and with Master Lonna a new Jedi Master, she has a right to be at these meetings." The orange man with the black mask around his mouth bows down to the leader of the Jedi and heads out of the room. Going to the first available holoscreen he can find.

I can tell one of the masters is moving away from the others, but not as though he is running from them. The movements seem to calm for something like that to happen. It seems more as though he is going to inform someone about a current situation. Soon, both Durii and I look over to the right side of us and notice the orange man in a small blue form in front of us. It is as though he is there, yet he is not. His body miniaturized in order to fit inside the holoscreen.

"Master Korr, and Master Lonna, we ask for you two to come to the council chambers now. I ask before you come to put some clothing on though." The orange man is gone and we look at each other with our white teeth exposed and a sharp pitch and tone of different wave lengths. We do as he asks and head for the turbolift to the chamber.

Meanwhile, within the Massassi Temple, the furry brown Bothan looks for the entrance to the Jedi leader's old chamber. Two big traitors of the Jedi walk at his side in order to give him a safe passage to their master without any disruptions. They know that their master has wanted him as his apprentice, just must be cautious at all times.

The blue aura stands by himself in front of the broken glass of where the Jedi had escaped his death. The hatred, and death surges through him so well, that a living being not even close to the force can sense his dark presence without difficulty. He turns around and motions for his guards to head outside the room. Once this happens, he shuts the door with a tight lock and gives a small smirk to the young exile.

"So, you finally come seeking my training?"

"Yes Lord Kun." He sends him to his knees with a push of his hand, almost breaking the young Bothan's legs.

"YOU WILL ALWAYS SAY MASTER WHEN YOU SPEAK WITH ME BOY!" The young Bothan looks up at his oppressor with fear. Knowing now what he is getting himself into, he realizes that if he continues down this path that there is no way he can be saved. The only problem is, if he leaves he dies.

"Yes, my master."

"Good my young apprentice. Now rise." He does so without hesitation.

"What will you have me do my master."

"You will construct a new light saber. One that is free of Jedi hypocracies and force crystals. Instead, you will synthesize a crystal and once you do that, you will learn how to use what the Jedi taught you not to, to your advantage. After that you will go back and infiltrate the Jedi ranks on Coruscant with our ever growing servants and do what Darth Vader started."

"Destroying the Jedi?"

"Yes. My new apprentice. Now kneel." He does so without hesitation. Once he does so, the Dark Lord continues, "It has been accustomed during my time, that the Sith would keep their names once they became either the Dark Lord, or the apprentice of the Dark Lord. However, because of recent circumstances, I believe you deserve a title."

"Should I name myself, master?"

"No. I believe that it would take away from what is proper." He closes his eyes and brings himself to feel everything around him. Trying to see what is and what is not of him with the rest of the force. Within seconds, his bloodshot eyes open up and the blue aura's lips move, "Your name has now been chosen, arise Lord Hades."

"Yes my master." He does so and looks at his new master square in the eyes. Ready and daring, and his eyes show his new master all that he is willing to do.

"Begin your training. There is much work to be done."

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the planet, a small creature begins to search the area just as he once did way back when he was much younger. Not this exact area, but someplace else, very similar to his home planet. The small swirled colored creature is not alone however, he has a guide to help him with his quest.

"_Did you hear that?"_

"Iocho nim nam ti at."

"_Yes, well you still have to get to Exar Kun's tomb before you can contact the others Ichi. Otherwise, killing Kun will never happen."_


	6. Chapter 6: Ancient Ship for a New Voyage

I would like to thank Talonah for your review. I'm so glad that another person is reading this fic as well, and not just shanesnest. I thank you for your comments and I'll try and take a note of that more in the next chapter since I got that late for this upcoming chapter. Besides the comments, I'd also like to hear what you did like. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Ancient Ship for a New Voyage**

The council chambers are only filled with four masters. Many of the broken, comfortable chairs are empty like it has been for many galactic years. Years which should not have been taken away, but through tragedy, has been. I stand next to my love, and the two of us do not hold hands, but stand close enough to one another to show us as one individual instead of two. The dark and light bodies yearn to merge, but must wait before they can do so.

"I know you have asked to go to the Massassi Temple in order to find out what happened to your apprentice Master Korr, and I am going to grant you that wish." My lips separate and show my pearly white teeth. My eyes open up with new found hope in saving my apprentice and I look into my lover's eyes and bring our lips together. Our bodies merge, doing what we yearn. Once we separate I turn my head towards the leader of the Jedi, and bow down to the blonde headed man.

"Thank you Master Skywalker. Although, I wish for Durii to come with me as well." He looks up at me with a look that is quite astonishing to me. He has granted my wish to go after my old padawan. Maybe this is a stretch for him to allow my love to come with me.

"With all due respect Master Korr, I believe that _Master Lonna_ is best served to stay with the Jedi Masters in leave of your absence."

"I agree Master Skywalker, however, their love may allow both of them to deal with Exar Kun well enough." The orange man with a mask of life refutes back to his colleague. The other Jedi Masters look at the Kel Dor with their brows raised. I know that he does not mean to put Master Skywalker's decisions down, but he does raise good points. He often shows another view point of the situation without hurting either party. I believe this is why Master Skywalker has given him the rank of Jedi Master.

"Your opinion is noted Master Tun."

"Does that mean Durii can come with me?"

"The other Jedi Masters and I will discuss on this. However, if you two do go together, then you will need a craft that has enough space for two people. Unfortunately, Kyle's ship is still at the temple. You will need to acquire one for yourself then Jaden."

"Understood Master Skywalker. I will get my things together for the trip to Yavin IV."

"Very well Master Korr, and Master Lonna, it is best if you leave while we discuss about what we should do with you. We will call you both back when we have reached a decision." We bow and head to the door in our Jedi garments. For once, I begin to feel as though I am back during the times of the Old Republic, when the Jedi flourished. It is something that brings new understanding to me than just reading what the archives informed us about the old Jedi. It makes me feel more intune with the force because of this new understanding.

Meanwhile on the lush moon of Yavin, a grand site stands before a small furry creature. He can barely even see the top due to his small height. It feels like death just standing near it. Not because of how tall and bulky the building is, but because of what it is made for. Who is buried there, who walks the surface now, and who threatens all that is good. The small creature heads up the steps unnoticed by his enemies or allies.

"_The force that will allow you to burry Exar Kun's spirit in the place I am in is somewhere inside there. If you can find it, you might have a chance at stopping the dead beat."_ The small swirl creature gives off a few clicks and sounds in order to confirm what his former master tells him. He continues up the steps, without fear of what is inside. Nothing but death lays there. As he enters the dark tomb, he notices a few stacks of bones lying on top of the hard pushed up ground. A few bones lay to the side of it, watching what the bones of the ancient Sith Lord appear to be holding. A small red pyramidal shape within the grasp of the living man.

"Osimi sana."

"_Yes, that Sith Holocron will teach you how to destroy him."_

"Tole dito de."

"_Yes, I can feel another, strong dark presence near Exar Kun. I don't know who it is though. You might have to confront him, but I would wait for Jaden."_

"Oso cham?" The little creature looks up in the air with disbelief. Not from the fact that I am coming, but in the fact that he believes he can make a difference.

"_Yes, and he might need all the help he can get."_

Meanwhile within the Massassi Temple, the brown Bothan continues hitting rocks and boulders that the blue spirit is hurling towards him. One after the other, he dodges and hits, and kicks all at once. Letting them break into many pieces on their own. Many clumps of dirt and earth ready and begging to be destroyed by this strong man. His power is overwhelming, he feels stronger than he ever was as a Jedi. Letting him believe the dark side is more powerful than the light. The blue spirit looks onto him with just his upper lip raised.

"Good, good. Now again, with more and hatred towards those rocks and boulders." He hits the ground with his air almost completely leaving him, as though it had been told to evacuate. His body is what is bringing him down, and all the air that he needs to stay up is almost gone.

"Master, what about your other students. Why do you not train them as harsh as you do me?" With this, the old Sith looks on at his new apprentice with a new understanding. His new apprentice, unlike Rosh, wanted reasons, not just codes of what his orders were. This is exactly what he needs in his apprentice, truth to battle his way through the Jedi hypocrisies. He can also tell that he needs rest or else his apprentice will die soon, which leaves Kun a small time to humor him in a story.

"Those men, I never train them?" All the air rushed back into his apprentice's body as though it had been called to come back because everything is safe within him now. He looks up at his master without understanding.

"Why would you not train them?"

"To get you ready for what is to come. To get you ready for your attack on the Jedi Temple. Yes, there are those that are strong like your old teacher and Skywalker, but there are those who are weak. I have plenty of them here. You must kill every single one of them." This brings him to a mouth that is completely gaped. Nothing stands alone here, he feels the evil within his master and cannot understand it at all. He cannot truly reason as to why he must kill all of his new servants.

"But, we can use them to our advantage. We can have them serve us to help destroy the Jedi."

"Oh... Darth Hades, did you really think I would just choose you for no reason. I know what you did to your tribe. You killed every single one of them. You didn't even leave their pets alive. You killed the entire tribe. Your family, your friends within the tribe, every single one. You did it because they did not approve of you becoming a Jedi. You did it for your wanting to be a Jedi, and the best part of it all was that you thought by committing that act, you would be a Jedi because of it. Wrong. This started you down the path of the Sith long before you can truly understand it. You killed instead of fleeing, the path of those that are weak is to flee instead of fighting. You are no Jedi, you are Sith. You are not weak, you are strong. You have no compassion, you are death. You are not the light, but everything that is dark. Now, when you kill these men, your training is complete." The new Sith did as he was instructed and moved towards his new saber. The staff next to him and placed his finger on the red button in order to enact a fiery blade of anger and hatred.

"Yes, my master."

"Well, what are you waiting for Darth Hades?" The young Bothan stands there feeling all that encompasses the temple. His red blades at the side of him and within seconds he hears footsteps coming into the room.

"Masters, we have felt the presence of a Jedi here. We are not sure who, but we do know that he is strong within the force, extremely strong. What shall we do." The agent of the Sith just looks at the Dark Jedi with his eyes fixated upon him. The saber's blades show what is just about to spew out of him without any ease. He lunges towards him and turns off one of the blades to his saber. He aims for his head, then wastes no time with the rest of his limbs. He cuts each and every part of him into smaller pieces. Blood spewing all over the floor and the sides of his face. It looks as though the butcher had just finished his latest artwork.

"Leave the Jedi to me Darth Hades."

"_And leave Kun to me, Ichi. Remember, when I say now, that is the only way you can truly get rid of Kun."_

Meanwhile in the Yavin space, there is a ship that feels as though it is commanding the space around it. It is as though everything in the abyss of the space itself is consumed by it as it passes by all that encompasses the dark realm of what it travels through. Feeding on its fear, and devouring those who dare fight against it. The commander stands at the bridge, waiting for what is to come from its enemy down on the planet below.

"Have you found the insurgent?"

"We know that he came here, but we do not know if he has landed here. It is a desolate world Admiral Roll, there is no one to ask if the insurgent landed on the planet, or if he just left. We are best to look around the planet, just in case there are people on it." The man with a thousand scars looks down at the planet from where he stands. He looks upon it with such malice and hatred as to any of his incompetent comrades. He looks back at the man who made this suggestion and knows that he has the best course of action.

"Fine, but we will not waste haste. Land the _Inquisition_ on the planet's surface. Everyone but a few guards will leave the ship to patrol where the little whelp is. I want our finest men to guard the ship, not just guards that can defend themselves against some of the most feared shots in the galaxy, but Jedi. Is that understood?"

"Yes Admiral Roll." Each of the members of the few remaining Remnants of a long dead government stand with each other to give off a thunderous agreement. They do this either in fear, or in belief of their leader. For this man is one that is an extremist, one that only absolutes can follow, or dread to do anything. Many of those that pilot the _Inquisition_ look for large enough spots to land a ship as big as their own, including what coordinates are even plausible for their current position. To land a ship such as the _Inquisition_ is not at all an easy task.

"I have you now my little escapee, you won't get far at all."

Meanwhile, my love and I are at an old friend's house. I have known my friend since the ending days of the Empire. He and I both had to move away, but we always stayed in touch with one another. The day that I told him I was leaving to become a Jedi, he was overwhelmed with joy. Inside he always wanted to be a Jedi, but with his parents staunchly true to the Imperial belief, he never said such opinions to them. In fact, I don't think he ever said it to them.

"So your friend lives here on Coruscant?"

"Yeah, its been awhile though. Can't seem to remember the last time I contacted him."

"Been to busy with Jedi business, right?"

"I guess you could say that." It wasn't that simple. The last time I had talked with my friend was not the easiest day. That was the day I got my light saber, and that was also the same day his parents died. Their blood was not at all very welcoming to me. They were good people, ignorant, but good people. They did not deserve to die, and I tried to help them, but it never went the way I had hoped. I knock on the grey apartment door in front of me.

"Who is it?" The voice seems a little preoccupied as he says with such a rush.

"It's me, Jaden." The loud thuds stop. I can hear footsteps from more than one person, and they get closer and closer to the door. It opens and a woman with long brown hair walks out from the door in front of us. A man with sky blue eyes and red hair stands in front of the door with his face towards my love and me.

"Jaden, what are you doing here at this time. You know before you left I always got my business done at this time of the day."

"Yeah, but you could have changed."

"Who's she?" He looks at my love who just answered him and gives her a scowl look. I can tell that they are both somewhat uncomfortable, not knowing each other, and not meeting each other at a more suitable time always makes people uneasy at first. Her sparkly blue eyes look red as though she is angry at him for sleeping with a hooker, but women just don't understand men all of the time. When we need something that is close to our primal urges, we go and get, well at least most of us.

"This is my girl friend, Durii. She is also a Jedi."

"What happened to Jedi not having attachments?"

"You know what they say, out with the old, in with the new."

"Right, right. Well, come on inside. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Trivas Shan." He extends his tan hand to my lover and when he does, the pillow in front of his crotch falls. She begins to look down there, so I cover his crotch with my other hand. She looks back up at me with her head a little cocked out to the left, with a half smile to show her dissatisfaction. This is what I was explaining earlier about men and women.

"Nice to meet you and yourself, Trivas." I begin to let out a few high pitched tones, but I stop myself before it gets out of control. They shake hands and afterwards, he picks up his white pillow and brings it towards his crotch. Once he does so, I move my hand away from it and we enter the apartment. It is nothing special, cracks around the wall, a food and beverage concoctor can be seen not too far ahead, a small table to the side, right next to a view monitor, a room to the side which held a bed, and I can feel next to that there is a bathroom.

"Let me change before we talk about why you're here." Trivas has always been a good friend, even when things got tough. He never really turned me away, although, I was never as good of a friend to him. I couldn't even save his parents.

My love looks around the room with a few tisks at each battered wall. To her, this is not a place that anyone can call "suitable" living. I am not quite sure as to whether or not it is a good place to live in, but it beats nothing. She looks back at me and I look into her eyes and smile at her while I see her new found hope.

"So, how do you know he has a ship?"

"Trivas's ship is a family heirloom, one that has been passed down for generations. Stolen, many times before his family actually kept the ship. It's old, but it gets the job done." I look around the room and chuckle a bit before continuing with my little speech, "He could never sell it, even if he wanted to. It's priceless."

"What ship is it?"

"The Ebon Hawk." The man with his blood hair comes out in his regular outfit I saw him with the day I left. Who knew he'd where the same exact pieces of clothing the day I left to become a Jedi? He kind of reminds me of the famed Han Solo. If that is what he was trying to go for... it kind of works.

"So I heard you guys talking about my ship. Yeah, it gets the job done, and a little more. Look, if you need the Ebon Hawk, me and my crew can get it done for you, but we need a little payment."

"Trivas, I thought we didn't need to pay you because we are friends. Where's the sense of decency?"

"Look, it's not because you're my friend that I'm making you pay. My copilot would shoot off like a bantha if he knew we were helping someone without getting some credits for it. You see what I'm saying Jaden?" I could tell there was nothing untrue about his words. I've known him ever since I was a young kid. Well, at least I think I have. He could have changed since the many years I've seen him, but I highly doubt it. He's a good man, or at least he was from what I remember.

"Durii, do you think I'm trying to deceive you?" She looks up at me, and then looks back at my friends bright eyes. Trying to see if there is anything dark in them, but even she cannot. I can feel it. It is peaceful, it is true, and it is calm. There is nothing wrong with what is there.

"No, he speaks the truth. What's your copilot's name and where can we find him?"

"She's not too far away from here, why?"

I answer in a hurry, "We need to find him now and head to Yavin IV quickly. I can't tell you until we get there."

"She won't fly, unless she knows why." This leaves me with nothing else to do. To even tell him I'm not quite sure what we'll expect when we get there, is something I am not too comfortable saying. To do this to a good friend, to lie to him would just make me less of a man, and a Jedi. I cannot do that, I must live up to my grandfather's name. I must be what many thought of him.

"Look, my old apprentice went to Yavin IV, and I don't think it is anything good. I want to stop whatever is about to happen before it happens. I need a ship that can carry more than just Durii and me, just in case we need a quick jump out. I know you have a ship, and I need you to help me. Will you?"

"Now that you put it that way Jaden, of course buddy." He walks over to me and brings his arms around me and I do the same. We bring our arms onto each other and pat them on each other a few times, signifying our friendship. I'm glad the meeting turned out this well, considering I thought that he would be extremely mad at me, since the last time we met.

My love asks my friend with extreme glee, "So, shall we go to your copilot?"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks."

"Do you mind Trivas, she's my..."

"C'mon Jaden, you know I was just joking." There is complete silence from the room. I would have nodded my head, but this time, it was my girl friend instead of one of our old friends that we would always joke about around each other. When it happens to be your lover, you get a little more defensive with those kinds of words.

"Let's just get going, tight ass." As she exits the room from saying that I start throwing pitches left and right. My dark skinned face looks back up at him, with my coffee eyes staring into him. He gives the same look that I gave him a few seconds ago with the words he used to call my lover. Gathering the air back into my system, I just look up at him.

"You started it." My friend gives a little chuckle and releases a breath. We head out the door where Durii is waiting for the two of us and head down the corridor on our right. It seems we are heading back to the turbolift, from where we came. Each few seconds feels like another woe of not getting to Lisko in time to help him. He stops.

"She lives here."

"Do you know her Jaden?"

"I know just as much as you do honey." The door opens and we can hear a few crunches at the end of the hall. We enter, and the first thing my love does is gasp. She loves how clean it is compared to the pilot's last room. It seems too beautiful looking to be true.

"By the force is she clean." A few seconds later we hear a high voice at the end of the room. The head of a worm like creature pears around the corner. Her fin like ears I bet can sense everything we say. With her nose bent into her face, I could feel that she is not quite happy we just came into her room. Since Trivas is here with us though, then I guess it might be alright.

"Who are these people Trivas?"

"These are my friends, Jaden and Durii. They are Jedi, and they've got quite a mission for us."

"Show us the credits first then, if they've got quite a mission for us."

"Well, we didn't discuss that before."

"WHAT!" I can tell that the Dug is not happy with what Trivas had to say. After all, he said that she is very much into money, but I didn't realize this much. I guess I'll have to save my friend before things turn ugly.

"Trivas, you forgot that we already discussed this. We said we'd pay six thousand credits." She looks at me with a peculiar look. I guess since she has been flying with Trivas for awhile, she may know if I am lying or not. She inspects me, crossing over to me with her arms gaining area from the room she was in a few seconds ago. Almost turning and moving around to get ready to pounce on me for my next mistake.

"Trivas never forgets, my dear Jedi friend. However, since you decided to give me six thousand credits now for such a mission I'll take it if you tell me what it is."

"If I have to tell it again for a cheap departure and return, then fine. My apprentice, Lisko Kon'ro has left the Jedi Academy here on Coruscant. He left to Yavin IV and I don't know why. Durii and I are being sent there to investigate what has happened. Hopefully nothing bad has happened to him."

"Why do you say that, Jedi?"

"Since an old Dark Lord of the Sith has been communicating with him. Trying to manipulate him to embrace the darkside of the force."

"In that case, make it seventy thousand credits and you've got a deal."

My love says to her to protest, "But you just said..."

"I know what I said, Jedi. Now that their's more at stake, then just the four of our lives, this price seems quite fair. You pay, or no ride." I look over to my love and soon we head out the door. Trivas looks down at his headstrong copilot and just shakes his head.

"You know, saving others shouldn't cost a thing. At the most it should cost them their life. That is only if they fail to protect themselves while they die. You ask for much more than they can bargain for, and their friends of mine. Why can't you let go of price and just let them pay the six thousand credits? You and your people are finally represented by the Republic, can't you let go of what most of your people are like, since it was because of how you were treated. Can you do that, please?" She looks at him from her loose and flabby skin. She brings one of her arms up to her flabby skin that runs down her mouth. She looks down the door and heads out, yelling for my love and me to come back.

"Jaden, do you think she'll lower the price?"

"Who knows, let's just see what she has to say."

"Five thousand credits, and you've got a deal." I look at my love and we smile at one another. My friend Trivas must have come through again. He's not one to count out. He's a good person, smart to boot too. Knows what to say at the right time, but is quite the jokester. He can act like a Solo, but still he's a good guy down to the core. I reach my hand towards her hand... I think and we shake our two limbs up and down.

"The name's Jaden, and this is my girl friend Durii. You are?"

"The name's Holass. Whenever you two are ready, we'll get the Ebon Hawk fired up and ready to go." My love and I look at each other and she speaks for the both of us.

"Good, let's saddle up." The Dug, I'm sure is surprised by what we have to say, and she smiles a bit at the two of us. We head back to her apartment building where Trivas is so we can discuss the plan in detail before we head out to the lush moon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of Windu

**Chapter 7: The Return of Windu**

"If you guys want, there is a barracks in the ship on both ends of the ship. I'd suggest you guys go there, unless you want to play a few games on the dejarik board." Both my love and I bow to my good friend for his hospitality. However, there is no need for a dejarik board when I am with my love. He heads up towards the cockpit as the two of us head over to the west barracks.

Noticing all of the Jedi presences here in the past I look over to Durii to see if she can sense it too. She nods, and we take each other's hand to see if we can feel more when we are one. We can. Everything is being brought back to us, past, present, future. It all comes to us. Everything that has ever happened and will happen on this ship is right here with us.

"Jaden, it's okay. I'll be here for you."

"I know." I bring her around and into my body. Our warmth puts us in a passionate embrace that brings everything to a halt. A halt I feel that can stop the ships from exploding and taking off. I feel that everything is safe when I hold onto her.

In the cockpit, the red haired man sits next to the cream flabby skinned Dug. Each prepping the ship before its take off. Dealing with those that are quite bothersome, to those that are regulators before any ship can take off. To them though, it is all one in the same.

"Trivas, next time your friend comes for a fair, we're making them pay double."

"Whatever you say Holass. Now, let's get this baby out of here." The engines fire up and the ancient orange bird makes its start into the air. Heading towards whatever is laying towards us on the lush Yavin moon. The bird that has made a trip there so often, it can fly itself there without help from a navicomputer.

"Look, I know your family goes back with this ship, but can't you part with it?"

"Holass, it's important. One of the only things I have left from my parents and our bloodline. I could never part with it. No matter how many YT-2400's it could get me."

"Suit yourself, but if you keep this up, you won't have a copilot for very long."

"Next time you use that one, I'm going to make sure you do it." She looks around with her neck peering around the corner to see if anyone is coming up to the cockpit. Nothing. Must be some of the durasteel rustling on the ship. She looks back through the window of the cockpit, staring into the black emptiness before us.

"What did you hear Holass?"

"I thought I heard footsteps, but I think some of the ship is wrestling apart."

"Well, if that's the case, get HK-47 and T3-M4 to work on it. I don't want this ship blowing into pieces before anything happens." She nods her head and sends a signal towards the two ancient droids.

"Question: Why does master always want us to clean his ship instead of killing meatbags? Statement: My old master would never ask me to do such horrible and trivial things." The little white droid just chimes back to his companion. The two head over to the area near the cockpit where Holass instructed them to go to.

Inside the west barracks, my love and I lay on each other within one of the bed posts to the side and look upon each other. Knowing there would be an uncomfortable feeling having sex with my friend and his copilot on the ship, we just lay as though there is a wanting of it. The passion that is ignited when wanting to love, it is what we beg for.

"Jaden, do you wish to know your grandfather?"

"Why should it matter? He was a great Jedi Master. I read about him and heard about him from what Yoda told Master Skywalker about the Jedi Masters during his life. I think I know enough about him. It might have been nice to get to know him, but just knowing who my grandfather is, that is all I need to know."

"Well, it sounds like you have a good reason." There is a pause now. The mood is dead and I am about to get up. Dejarik sounds good right now. Before I can get off from her she grabs ahold of my dark arm.

"What is it?"

"I just have another question before you go play dejarik." I love her. She is able to sense what I am about to do the very minute I am leaving for it. Maybe it is a bond within the force, or just our love that gives it away. I just know it is something.

"Yeah, Trivas is the descendant of the great Revan and Bastila Shan." Not only can she sense what is about to come from me, but I can do the same for her. It is quite a mutual relationship. One that can only be attributed to a deep Jedi love. Jedi can sense anything more easily than a regular person can. A love between Jedi allows that love to leave few questions asked by either partner.

"So, what happened to his parents? I know you tried to save them, but what happened exactly?" This is the hardest thing for me to ever do. I cannot lie to her, but I never want to admit what happened to his parents. They were extreme loyalists of the Empire, and even more so when the Empire was disbanded. Trivas, was not however and that was the hardest part for both of us. The day I constructed my light saber, that was the day.

"Can I tell you some other time, it's not one I'd like to bring up."

"Trivas doesn't seem as hurt by it as you. Otherwise he wouldn't be good friends with you still."

"I know, that's what makes it so hard."

Meanwhile on the lush moon of Yavin, the small swirled color Ewok has been moving around to not be detected by the Imperial Remnants. Not trying to get close to the giant Sith training ground in order to avoid the presence of Kun. Dodging and ducking, twirling and jumping, all to avoid detection. However, he can feel friends of his coming. He knows that Durii and I are coming, but he does not know if this will help.

"_Be careful Ichi. Just make sure you stay alive long enough to meet up with them. Take out only the Imperial Remnants that will harm you while waiting for them. Once they are close enough, clear away a landing area. Understood."_

"Nib nub." The small furry creature replies. Waiting is not the easiest thing to do with a new Sith Lord and apprentice. He can feel my old apprentice, and he knows it is nothing good. He knows it, because he remembers it from the first day he came to the academy. He felt the dark presence not just from Exar Kun, but as well as the Bothan. It was always in him, always seething through him, but the chance he got from me must have harbored his feelings of anger and hatred. He feels it again, and nothing is good about it.

"Do you see a..."

"An Ewok, yeah. It's quite odd for one of those to be here. Last time I saw one was on Endor when they destroyed our base. Let me check this out." The man in white armor walks closer to the small creature. He looks up at the trooper and emits his green saber. Within seconds the head of the soldier is gone. His friend turns to fire at the swirl colored creature, but it is of no use. The red beam just goes back to him.

Not so far in the distance two white troopers look back in the distance. One of them says in with a gulp, "Do you think they're alright?"

"Yeah, otherwise there'd be more blaster fire. C'mon." The troopers leave the area. The Ewok is still in one piece, but now if the small creature is not careful, he could definitely lose his life. He heads up towards the trees just like how he lived on Endor to escape the clutches of the Imperials. If he is to survive well enough, he can hide in the trees. The only person that can get to him would be a trooper with a Jetpack, or a Jedi. Considering the chances of any Jedi left, or even detecting him at the moment, he could easily take down a trooper.

Meanwhile, as Darth Hades heads back to the room where he was told to murder all of the Dark Jedi, he feels a strong glimmer in the force. Ichi. He knows the Ewok is here, but last he had heard where Ichi was, he was in the midrim helping the New Republic gain another planet to their system. _Luke must have asked him to come after him, but Ichi would never harm him. Oh no, Ichi has always been a good friend. Ichi must be here to try and save him from the darkness._ This is all the Sith Apprentice can think of.

"Darth Hades, have you done what I have asked." The brown furry Bothan comes in with the strongest of the Dark Jedi's head. He drops it on the floor. The red liquid spilling out of the bottom of its neck as it dropped to the ground. Small creatures come all around it, to feast on the wonderous kill the apprentice has just done.

"Yes. Now I am off to kill the Jedi."

"No, there is an Imperial Remnant here. Ask for their help to kill the Jedi."

"But they are so few in number."

"DO NOT SPEAK AGAINST MY ORDERS BOY!" Each of those words run in my ears. I look around, I can tell Lisko is in trouble. I can tell there is a taint within him. Very similar to what I remember the first day I met him all of those months ago. Maybe it could be him, but I doubt it. The taint, though, it could be gone since I heard Kun's voice even though he was not talking to me directly. The bond, its coming back.

"Jaden, do you mind getting those Tie's on our back?" My good friend yells from me back in the hull of the ship where the board is as I play with myself to develop new strategies.

"Did you outfit your ship with better guns yet?" I shout back.

"Yeah, just barely in time. Get to it Jedi." I smile a bit and feel that Durii is asleep in the barracks where we were at before. I head down a few steps inbetween the hull and look at the small white, ancient utility droid working on some parts of the hull. It beeps and tutors at me and I just motion my dark hand for it to move to the side.

"Droids." I begin to go up the ladder to where the gun is, but a tug comes from behind. I can feel the clank of gears from behind me and can tell it is the legendary orange assassin.

"Question: Do you require assistance in destroying those meatbags, meatbag?"

"Sorry, HK, but this ship from what I recall only has one gunner."

"Statement: It did in the past, but now it has been designed for two gunners. One on the top, another on the bottom."

"Well, in that case, you take the bottom gun."

"Statement: Thank you meatbag for giving me this opportunity to destroy those annoyances that are attacking us."

"No problem, but can you do one thing for me though?"

"Query: What is it then meatbag?"

"Don't call me meatbag."

"Affirmation: Of course meat... I mean Jedi." As I climb to the top, the orange droid heads down to the bottom gun. As we both enter its areas we take control of the guns. At least he put in new guns or else he'd be fried on missions. We take a few rounds looking for the Ties, no sign of them yet. A few seconds later, one rolls right by us.

"I got it."

"Affirmation: Of course Jedi."

"You've got the next." Down it goes. Two more come by after the fiery blaze appears. One on both sides, close to the top and the bottom. If I just had my Z-95, I'd be able to escort them. Except, I wouldn't want to be away from my love though. It's good to know that she is sleeping safely. A few green lasers are thrown in our direction.

"Hey Jedi, you might to be more careful, that was the west barracks. If you don't kill those things before we get hit, we might have to get rid of compartments. If west barracks is hit again, that's just about to happen." The Dug is right. I have to save her. I head down the stairs after I get out from the gunner and head towards the west barracks. Sparks and a few fires are at the area in which it was shot. I use the force to calm it so I can pass by. She's still asleep, good. I go over to pick her up and I bring her to the hull of the ship and set her down on the bench near the dejarik table.

"Your safe, that's all that matters." I look back up to the gun and then back to my love and say with assurement, "I'll be back after we get rid of those ties." I head up there and once I get in the gunner's seat I hear the orange droid speaking to me again.

"Query: Where did you go Jedi?"

"Just needed to make sure my love was alright."

"Statement: Ah, love. It's like having the perfect shot..."

"Yeah, yeah that's great and all, but how many Ties have you killed so far?"

"Statement: The task at hand is more important right now, yes. I have killed three of those Sith that were following us."

"They're ties HK, they're Ties."

"Statement: In the time where my services were used often, they would be called Sith, meatbag."

"Why are you calling me a meatbag now?"

"Statement: Because now you are getting on my nerves meatbag." After hearing this I shoot down the last two Ties and it is over. The west barracks is in need of repairs, but we're close to Yavin's moon now. Not too long before we land I'd say. I head down the stairs and hit the ground and as the assassin droid comes up, he looks at me with a stare and just heads to another direction. Maybe he feels like I'm youth of today, but who knows. The utility droid is chiming away and I assure him to go to the Ebon Hawk to work on it.

"Jaden..." I head over to my love who seems to be awake. She's not, just having a... nightmare it seems. Jedi don't have nightmares, at least, not one's that are do not happen. Luke taught us this since we entered the academy back on the lush moon. I remember him talking about how Anakin had dreams about his mother, and that's where it all began for him. Calmly I put my right dark hand over her, and rub her a few times.

"It's okay Durii, I'm here." She looks up at me with her sky blue eyes and gives off a smile.

"Jaden, I'm so glad you're alright. I was dreaming that you had..."

"I had what?"

"Nothing honey, nothing. What am I doing out here?"

"Oh, the west barracks was shot. If it was hit again, it would've been thrown into space and since I didn't want to lose you, I brought you here." She smiles and comes up to me to give me a kiss. I naturally accept and our lips embrace for minutes that seem like eternities. Our tongues coming together as though they have never met before and this is their first time. After those minutes we become our own entities again, and she still is smiling at me.

"You're getting some before we leave here." I begin to laugh as I smack the back of my head. I've never heard Durii refer to it as "some" before. I stop laughing to assure her I am not making fun of her, and she just hits my arm for being a jerk. I deserved it a few seconds ago. I pick her up and bring it to the cockpit with me, past the orange and white droids and set her down once we reach there.

"Great, you of all my friends are a Jedi and can't hit all the Ties before they fire at us. I thought you could feel the force."

"I can, it's just I can't utilize it with a ship very well. I've only been in a ship to fly, not really for fighting. After all, my ship is still a Z-95 headhunter. I could give you support with that, but not much else."

"Excuses, excuses Jedi. We'd love to hear them, but since you've paid us already, I guess we have to. Anyway, take a seat." Two chairs appear from behind the pilot and the co-pilot's seats. We sit down and we look at the moon, and knowing how close we are, I am glad to see the end of a long road.

"So Jaden, my friend, tell me why we're going here again."

"Well, my old apprentice has become a Sith. I want to save him."

"So, this is a suicide mission now. Thanks to these Jedi, I won't even be able to spend these credits."

"Don't worry Holass, we'll get through this. My love isn't just any regular Jedi. I heard he beat Tavion, her disciples, and Marka Ragnos himself."

"Great, now I feel even more comfortable flying to his apprentice who is now a Sith. Doesn't it make him stronger to be a part of the dark side?" With that, the Dug was almost right. Many people say that the dark side is stronger than the light. I have come to realize that there is nothing stronger than the other, just more training to it. Yes, some force powers controlled by dark users are easier to deal with people, but that does not make them stronger. It just makes them more reliable on those powers. Essentially, you could call them clutch force users.

"Not exactly. When I fought Rosh when he was first corrupted by the dark side, I felt he was stronger due to more training. Not because of the side he was on."

"Well how much time do you think he's been training since he left you, buddy?" That left a dead silence in the cockpit. I could feel him, but I do not truly know when he started training. If it has been a few days on Yavin IV, I would not have been able to tell. We can all tell I have no clue. A few grunts from the Dug a sigh comes from my good friend, and a look of sorrow on my lover's eyes when I cannot answer to them at all.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. Ichi must know how to defeat Exar Kun."

"Wait... who's this Ichi and who's Exar Kun?" My friend Trivas practically puts the ship in a dead hault. Knowing he has not been told the whole story, it is natural for him to stop the ship in order to know what's going on. My love answers so I do not have to worry about this question because of the last one.

"Ichi is an Ewok Jedi. A good friend of our's, and like Jaden, an old apprentice of Kyle Katarn. Jaden told me that once, Kyle came to him and a few other Jedi Masters to tell them he will tell Ichi how to get rid of Kun. Exar Kun, he's a dead Sith Lord from about 4000 years ago. He's been training Lisko, Jaden's old padawan. Now can we head down there?"

"Wait, so there is another Jedi that can help you. Now I like these odds a bit more." We can tell the Dug is being extremely sarcastic, but at least the ship is heading forward. I am happy, and so is my love, but I can tell they are not happy at all. As we head down toward the moon I get close to the boarding and exit ramp of the ship with my love. The two of us can hear Trivas over the comm.

"Once, you two get out. Find Ichi, who'll be able to help you. Just be careful of the Imperial Remnant forces. We can't lose you guys if we want to make sure nothing bad happens." I look at her and sigh. Not because it is her that I look at, but because I cannot tell if that dream was good or not. Maybe one of us will die, maybe we both do, maybe Ichi does, maybe all three of us do, maybe non of us do. I don't know, but I do know what I want to do.

"If we make it out of this alive. When we get back to Coruscant, I want to marry you." I could tell she is left speechless. Maybe it is too soon, or maybe it is what she wanted. I cannot tell. She jumps into me with her arms around me, at the top of my shoulders as though they are being supported by them.

"Of course I will marry you Jaden." They are still being supported. The ramp opens and before we head down. We give another kiss that lasts eternities. As we kiss, we hear rustling near the bushes. We can tell its Ichi, and we stop kissing to see him. The swirl color fur is there and we head down the ramp.

"Unnu tolle."

"We know, about what's been happening. Do you know how to destroy Kun." After I say this the little furry guy nods his head to give us a yes. My future wife and I give off a small smirk and look at the apprentice of Kyle with these small smirks.

"Teach us, so that we can do it too, just in case." The small Ewok does so, pulling out the red holocron he found on the body of the ancient Sith Lord. It begins to play, showing us how to bring him to the realm Kyle is at. Knowing that the realm Kyle is at is full of the force, then if a person from that realm absorbs another's force who is also from that realm, wouldn't that bring them back to life? What about the other? I'm sure it has never been done before, since we have never been able to tell, but who knows.

"C'mon boys. We have to hurry to the temple. We got to make sure everything is safe before we can leave this moon." I follow her and the small Ewok starts to waddle around all the broken and destroyed trees left from his encounters with the remnants. Each body lying on the ground leaves a mark that we have violated the treaty between us and the Imperial Remnants. This could lead to an all out war.

Meanwhile within the temple hangar, the brown Sith is about to take off as he is preparing his ship for launch. Each few buttons onto another of his ship to jettison it off into the black abyss before him until he hits the core planet of his enemies. Soon, he can hear an all too familiar voice without wanting to hear it ever again on this planet. He takes his black cloak off and throws it onto the pilot seat. A few chimes can be heard from a small utility droid before him.

"Stay with the ship L3." The small dark black droid does so and continues prepping it for the take off his master was about to start. As he gets off the ramp his master appears in the blue aura he has always came in.

"You know he is here and he has brought friends. Even one you thought would never betray you. Ichi."

"Yes, but why would he do that?"

"He wants to get rid of you, not the you they see but what they believe is the taint within you. What I love about you. Now, before they can stop us, kill them all. Gain the help of the Imperial Remnants Darth Hades. If you do not, you cannot take Coruscant." He nods his head and walks forward towards the exit of the temple. Waiting for the first of his enemies to strike. He can see us, but he will not give away his position. I am sure he has learned this from his master as a true Sith would never fight without using fear to aid them. He leaps in such a distance from the temple to the three of us. I guess I was wrong.

"What are the three of you doing here?"

"To see if you are alright, my apprentice. To see if you came to give up the force, or to take up another master. I guess I was hoping to whatever I heard was untrue." His staff ignites and two crimson blades come out from both sides. He has become stronger since I have last been with him. During his training at the academy, he could never wield a double-bladed saber with ease. From the look of his stance though, it seems he has been training all too well with one now.

"Lisko, you don't have to fight us. Jaden's right, there is no reason to fight."

"Osi sanu taba."

"Shut up, all of you. This is between me and my old master, no one else. If you want to fight me you will have to wait your turn to die, but you will not defeat me. The dark side is stronger than you can ever fathom. You will parish before me Jaden, and when you do, you will beg for it to be painless and I will not give it to you. For you were always holding me back and I cannot allow you to do it anymore."

"Fine, if you truly do believe this is how it must go. Ichi, Durii, stand back. I'll deal with him alone. You two go into the temple and find Kun."

"Uso chimi cha."

"I know, you two aren't that strong, but we need to get ahead with our goal. If my old apprentice wants to fight me alone, then so be it. As long as he promises not to attack you with what he wants right now, then you two will be fine."

"By all means, try to kill my master, but your efforts will be futile." The small Ewok and my love head toward the front door of the grand Massassi Temple to find the blue aura of an ancient Sith Lord. As they head down corridors they can hear itching of sabers connecting and clashing with one another.

"What is it you plan to gain Lisko? The dark side brings nothing, but destruction."

"Lisko is no more. There is only Darth Hades."

"Then you can never call me Jaden anymore. You must call me Master Windu." I never allow anyone who I am not friends with to call me by my first name.

"I thought your name was Korr, Jaden." I cannot let this anger me. It is not his fault, he has been seduced by the dark side.

"The day I left to go find you, I found out my grandfather's last name was Windu. My father never took the name as he was the son of a whore. He took Korr as her last name. I plan to retake my grandfather's last name. I have become Master Windu since that day for people like you." My purple saber only proves this point even more. As the color is there for my old pupil to see. He knows where this is heading for, but never had he expected for me to be as this strong. I can sense it, he believes he should be stronger than me.

"Fine, then let us end this, Master Windu." There is sweat across his face. He is scared, and I am ready to save him if need be during this fight. We run towards each other, our sabers hit. Trying to catch me off guard, he brings the blade on his left to come closer to me.

"You are scared of me Hades? What from?" I grab a hold of the left part of the staff. The saber is stuck and cannot move. The blade on the right is still fiercely clashing with mine. I begin to crush the saber with my right hand, and the blade on the left begins to fade away. He uses his left hand to push me aside. The left blade is gone.

"DAMN YOU MASTER!" He tears the left side off as though it is tissue paper. Now he has become stronger. With a single saber to work with and what he is more used to, then he will attack me with ease. I should have left that saber intact.

"Damn me, no damn you."

"Already there master, already there. I killed my entire tribe the day I came to the temple. I did it to become a Jedi. Now, I know I have never been a Jedi, just a dormant Sith."

"If that is the case, then you must know we can forgive you. A Jedi can atone for their sins. If you really do want to be saved Lisko, then you will see that."

"NO! I loved killing them, just as how I will love killing you." He brings the crimson saber towards me and I perry him. Our sabers connecting, clashing, hissing, and crying for what is occuring. Each blow, up, down, to the left, to the right, over, and under to tell us to stop, but we cannot hear. Neither of us can.

"Did you really Lisko. You never bragged about it. Did you really love killing them?"

"YOUR JEDI MIND TRICKS END HERE! I AM SITH, I will be the new Dark Lord of the Sith and I will bring Coruscant to its knees." Our sabers still locked between the two. The forest, burning before us to end this horrible brawl.

"You cannot do it Lisko. I still sense the good in you. That is how our bond was able to be opened once again." He pushes me to the side with his left hand. I hit the back of the tree after he jumps over to me, he grabs me by the throat. He looks up at me with his blood red eyes.

"Would Lisko have done this, master?" He points to all of the Dark Jedi he killed. The strongest I can feel is the middle one. The Quarren's head who is on the stick while the others are all clumped together. A few other heads are on other sticks to surround the Quarren.

"You killed them all, didn't you? Who are you?" I am practically crying. This is how Obi-Wan must have felt. The day Anakin was no more, the day he killed all the younglings and those other Jedi still within the temple. I can understand Obi-Wan more so than I ever dreamt I could.

"I told you, I am not Lisko anymore. I am Darth Hades." He aims to swipe me down with his saber, but before he can I bring my purple saber to his hand. When he sees it close to it, he backs away and I use the force to throw me up in the air.

"Well then you are lost." I bring my saber up to the side of my body. Up in the air, while my old apprentice brings his closer to the ground.

"No master, you are lost."

Meanwhile, my love and the furry swirled creature have checked the entire area of the ancient temple. They cannot find the aura anywhere. Even though it is a part of the force, they have not been able to sense him. Finally he shows up, not too far from Imperial Remnant forces.

"He's cutting a deal with the Remnants Ichi, you go and deal with Kun. I'll sabotage Lisko's ship." The small furry creature nods his head and runs for the aura. As soon as he exits the temple, the blue aura appears and the doors to the temple all lock at once. The plan has changed.

"You're too late. The Remnants are already leaving the moon. I just finished talking with them. Now, you will die." She runs for the garden area, it is the only open place. If she can get out, she can have Ichi help her. She can be alive so she can still live and love with me. For the moment though, she will have to prove that she has earned her title against this aura. If she cannot win, then she does not only lose her title, but her life.

"Do you know how long it'll take for them to get back?"

"Not too sure, Trivas. Hey, look at that. It's a Star Destroyer, wonder what it was doing here."

"I don't know Holass, but we're not sitting here and waiting to find out. We're going after it."

"What about the Jedi?"

"They can handle themselves. Besides, we couldn't fight a Sith even if we had the best hands in the galaxy. However, Storm Troopers are not a problem." She nods her pudgy head and the two head after the grey destroyer.


	8. Chapter 8: With Death Comes Rebirth

A/N: I know that it has been over six months since I last posted a chapter, and I originally did not plan on finishing this. However, I had just gotten a review today that showed me something. Leaving this story unfinished was a crime, because there are still people who will read this. To leave it unfinished for them would be a crime to readers everywhere. However this is not the last chapter, as I intend to make I think two more chapters after this to end the fic. With that, I give you the comeback chapter of The True Lisko Kon'ro.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: With Death Comes Rebirth**

My saber locks with his and it is a fierce push struggle for life itself. The life of death and the life of creation are within the grasps of our sabers pushing back and forth. The violet blade so close to the edge of violence itself that it can easily turn into the crimson blade that blood flows across which I hope to fix of. He pushes me back with the force and I fly across the trees and the rocks of this earth. Some of them I pound through.

"This is your end, master." He lunges forth towards me with his blood saber, as his eyes show the same hatred out from the emitter of his blade. I throw my saber out towards him hoping to reach and knock his saber out. The purple blade keeps going after my old padawan and as he notices the saber coming for him, he blocks it with his and aims for the ground.

"Don't underestimate me, Darth Hades." I must make myself look better than him in order to show the Sith is not the way. If I don't he'll never come back. Although, maybe, maybe he'll never come back. Maybe he is gone for good. Maybe I never saw him have the chance to become a Jedi. Maybe he was always a Sith.

I use the force to bring the saber back into my hand. He is about ready to bring an overhead swing and I block him with my right hand only, holding my saber in a firm grasp. As he holds himself up with the force and I hold him back with my saber, he reaches out in the force to fix his second emitter.

"Don't underestimate me, either master." The other crimson blade appears and comes apart. His right hand grabs ahold of that saber, now making his double-bladed saber into two distinct light sabers. Within seconds of me being unaware of this, he swings that saber towards my left arm which is undefended and it comes off as quickly as he reached for his saber.

"YOU KRIFFING NERF HERDER!" I reach for where my left arm i... used to be. It hurts, not because I can feel it, but because of what it means. He will never come back to the light, never. He will forever live in perpetual darkness, I can tell. I don't need a vision through the force to tell me that.

"Watch your language master, it's unbefitting to a Jedi Master." He swings his sabers around his shoulders, creating a shield around him. I throw my saber to the side of the field with my right arm. I know there is no way to win the battle with my saber in hand.

"It's over Hades. You've lost." He roars in a bolt of laughter that seems to never end. Still, I can feel he is watching me carefully. Trying to see if there is anything I might lie to him about. Anything that he can see without the force.

"I'VE LOST MASTER WINDU, no, it is you who has lost." He brings his sabers and himself closer, plunging towards me.

"I was afraid you would do this." I jump high in the air, catching him off guard as I did before. He never was good at sensing what could come. Neither am I, but I expected this. I knew that he would bring his sabers down to his waist to give the final blow, and he has. However, he never expected my saber to plunge back towards him. He yells a cry, possibly because it has hit the one area in which man hopes for death instead of what happens instead of it.

"BLAST YOU JADEN!" The saber is still locked around where his crotch used to be, where nothing remains. He knows the fight is over, I can feel it. I remember trying to teach him movements like these. I have always been strong enough to utilize a light saber without holding one. He was still learning, still so close to being able to do what I had just done to him. He never quite finished it, and now, he is the victim of what I started.

Knowing full and well this must end the fight, I leap off one of the lush trees and move as close as I can to him without getting hit. As he still stands from the pain and agony of his deformity, I grab my saber with my right hand and look straight into his eyes. They are less blood shot, than they were, but he can use his rage and change with such ease, I pull my connected arm to the hilt of my saber. Bringing the saber up further all the way and out of the brown Bothan's head. Leaving the dog like creature with his sides in halves. After I stay there, with my right arm up in the air for a few seconds, I let the violet blade retract.

"I'm sorry, Lisko..." I look down, and before I give out a cry, I walk over towards my left arm on the ground. I know I should not react to the pain, but he has caused me such a loss and such a problem, I feel as though I have died as well. He was like a son to me, and to have to kill him... I have to put my arm back on me.

"Got to get to the medical facilities in the temple."

Meanwhile in the dark voids of space the sleet, an orange ship floats about in the darkness near the core planet of the entire system, where one destroyer waits. Trivas looks at his pudgy pinked skin companion and shakes his head. She knows what he is thinking, and looks towards the two droids behind them. The big orange droid is able to pack a punch, but the small utility droid can barely get them passed a few blast doors for a house, let alone to the bridge of a Victory Class Star Destroyer.

"So, how would you go about doing this Holass?"

"Me, it's never been done before. Sabotaging the ship with just a small freighter that's 4000 years old has never been done before."

"You worry too much Holass." The ship begins its rapid movement towards the Star Destroyer. As the _Ebon Hawk_ continues its thrust, the stars of space seem all but standing still. It feels as though he is bringing the ship into hyperspace, but nothing quite close to it.

"Trivas, how come you never became a Jedi?"

"You mean because of this? Jedi don't get much, that's why I chose smuggling. Now, I need to concentrate or else I'll never get us into their hangar."

"Advisement: Master, I think it would be wise if I shot at the meatbags coming onto the ship."

"Sounds good HK, T3, head to a safe place." It beeps a little understanding and heads for the closest spot in the ship's hidden compartments. The three of them wait for the ship to get close enough for it to start docking.

"Steady baby, steady."

"Your breaking my concentration Holass." The ship is in, past the guns. A comlink comes from the massive ship.

"This is Lt. Farsk of the _Inquisition_, what is your purpose of being here?"

The captain of the _Ebon Hawk _answers the comchannel's question,"I don't know what's yours?" The little orange ship continues to speed quickly in order to get to the hangar of the _Inquisition_. In order to save Coruscant from what seems to be an inevitable doom.

"We were advised to come for a more peaceful meeting?"

The Dug finally shoots up an answer to the slime of a man, "Really, you were now?" She has dealt with scum from all across the galaxy. Nothing too different or more retched than the Imperials have ever crossed her path.

"Yes."

"Then, why do we have reports from friends that you are going to have more Star Destroyers on your way?"

"For them to be part of the negotiations." Trivas and Holass can tell that his bluff is extremely hard to prove wrong. Soon enough, the giant orange droid comes over to see what is the problem.

"Notification: Master, this meatbag is lying. Under normal circumstances, this meatbag would be showing you the document which would prove his predicament. Advisement: Master, I would inspect his ship to see what is the truth."

"We do not need boarding from the _Ebon Hawk_, I can assure you of that."

"Lt. Farsk, you obviously cannot be telling the truth. If you are, however, then we do have the right to board you and see if you are not bluffing. Considering you know my family blood line, I would advise that you do allow us to board, or you will be taken in by the highest authorities of the New Republic." This left him with little chance of proving anything to the contrary. He needed to get them on board. That way he could kill them and still have the attack goes as planned.

"Very well. We will let you in." From another side, the lieutenant could see Admiral Roll, pointing for his best soldiers to head towards the hangar bay where the _Ebon Hawk _is. As the ramp of the big orange ship opens up, two of the soldiers board the ship. Trivas and Holass can hear the two running furiously towards the ramp. Trivas decides to hide close to the cockpit.

"Where's the Human, slime ball?" The white trooper looks at her with a dead glare.

"I think he went to get something to eat, slime balls." Before the two troopers can open fire, the blonde haired man shoots the two of them both in the back. Luckily none of the other Storm Troopers saw this, but only heard it. When the firing stopped, he figured that the troopers thought the two of them were dead.

"Give me their suits. I'm going to take you in as a prisoner and say I'm dead. Hurry, we don't have much time." She hands him the white uniform and he begins to place each piece on very quickly, as though death would come if he does not put on the uniform in exactly less than one minute.

Meanwhile I am heading to the infirmary inside the Massassi Temple. Even though the Dark Jedi were all killed, the droids have not been tampered with. I am sure Lisko thought there was no need for him to destroy them when they would listen to whoever was in charge of the temple, regardless of affiliation. As I head to it, I can feel the fight running with much difficulty. Durii and Ichi must be having a hard time against Kun.

"I can't defeat Kun like this, but I'll be there soon." I can tell the two of them know this all too well and continue to stall Kun within the garden. As they continuously block and parry the dead man, they can only hope for my arm to be reformatted quickly enough. I can see my old master's saber on the ground. I pick it up with the force, and I place it on my belt to take it with me. There is a door on my right very far down the hall, and if Kun does not decide to appear before me anytime soon, then I have reached the infirmary. Lucky break, I'm in.

"Master Windu, you need medical attention." They place me down on the first bed they can find and begin to see if my arm is still in good enough condition to put it back on, or to get a cybernetic implant. They begin to burn the arm back on which hurts like hell.

"Is there a way you can hurry it?"

"If I were to do that, you'd lose your arm permanently. You'd need an implant."

"Then do it as quickly as you can."

"Understood." He continues to burn the arm on. Blast, it hurts like no other kriffing thing in the galaxy.

Meanwhile as Exar Kun holds the upper hand against his combatants, his saber is piercing closer and closer to the yellow light of Durii's saber. Ichi is holding onto the holocron, trying to find the right moment to give it to her while he is not able to move to well. He knows that this will not be a good chance to do anything, unless Kun's saber is somehow destroyed. He almost gets that chance.

"UBU CHIMI CHA!" To late. The emerald light hits her hands and a part of Kun's saber. With that, Durii's silver hilt drops to the floor, ending the gold's sabers life for a little while. With the Sith Lord's blade flaring in and out. He knows it is worthless, and throws the saber to the side, turning it off. Before he gets back at the small furry creature, he sends Durii to the wall. After doing so, the blue aura turns to the small Ewok and sends bolts of lightning to him for catching him off guard.

"It's a good thing I'm dead, otherwise this would be embarrassing. Me, losing to an Ewok." He stares the swirled color creature in the face and laughs so loud, close by planets can hear him. Within that second Ichi and my old master gives him the go ahead. The gigantic aura continues spouting words at him, "This is your end, Monkey. You will die." Ichi throws the holocron to Durii, but before she can grab a hold of it, the Sith Lord grabs ahold of it with the force. He turns back to the swirl colored Ewok and picks up Durii's saber with the force. Before he can use it against him Durii uses the force to push the ancient Sith Lord through the wall into the infirmary.

"Mulu chi chi amono ta."

"You're right... this could end badly." The furry Ewok just lays on the ground, taking his green saber and destroying it so Kun to not use it against him. He motions the two of them to get to the infirmary as quickly as possible. Once they leave, he picks up the holocron and Durii's saber that smashed in to the wall with the force and does the same for himself. Levitating himself as slowly as he can to the infirmary. With that, Durii brings herself up the best she can without hurting her hollow hands, and heads towards the infirmary.

Within the infirmary, the dead Sith Lord looks upon me with a smile. One of the smiles that Lisko gave me when he was fighting me not too long ago. He notices two sabers on my hilts and reaches for the force and grabs my old master's saber and ignites the blue blade. It brings itself to life as the sapphire blade is emitted with a hiss snap. A quick vroom is associated to it as he aims to strike me down. However my violet saber has already sprang to life and blocks the attack at my abdomen. He continues to push the undeserving saber closer, and closer towards me, but cannot continue to budge the blade.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

"Because, bothering you is just too much fun." Within seconds the small Ewok and my love stand side to side. As they push force within to the holocron, it begins to emit a blue light that opens the dark red pyramid holocron. Exar Kun finally notices the two behind him and the light hits him so quickly, he cannot respond. He tries to absorb the aura and cannot fight against the light.

Within seconds he is sucked in and a medical droid runs over to my soon to be wife. He looks at her hands and says the same thing to her as she did to me when I entered the infirmary. With that she nods her head, allowing them to rush over towards a bed for them to fix her hands quickly. It should not be long and with that the small furry creature heads over to the station to transmit a message to Luke on Coruscant. The Ewok has always been smart enough to know what to do.

Meanwhile, within the land of the dead, there are five Jedi staring down at Exar Kun. Looking upon him with such a disdain and disgust, it is hard for the three of them not to explode. Three of them who wielded sapphire blades, one a emerald blade, and another that wielded a violet blade just as dim as mine. Each of them, hold the ancient Sith Lord down in submission without much of a problem. They stare into his eyes and he just spits back at them.

"You know I will come back, stronger than before. I will come back and beat your _new_ Jedi." The five of them stare at each other. The smallest one, the size of Ichi gives off a remark to the most recent hazardous being of the New Republic.

"A risk we must accept, this is. Hmm?" The four other Jedi look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, how should we dispose of him then? No sense of leaving him here." They all seem to agree with their newest arrival. The four robed Jedi look at each other. The man with his long flowing coffee hair looks down at the man who he would once consider a teacher in the force, and now, just begins to think of what would be right. The man with grey hair searches for his last pupil and what he would find as a good decision. The only black Jedi Master just looks down at him and sees what his grandson and the new Jedi have just defeated and looks at his grandson's old master.

"There are some things that our Jedi have lost through generation and generation," my grandfather continues to speak, "but this man knows many things the Jedi have lost as he fought the newest age of Jedi just now. Maybe the new Jedi are just as good as the old Jedi, and with that thought, maybe we can send one of them back." The three other Jedi look at the scruffy looking Jedi standing before them. Without his Jedi garments and his facial hair, he just stares into the eyes of his new friends and stares in a puzzled attitude.

"Mind explaining yourself... Mace?" He just stares at the Jedi Master and waits to hear him say his title. However time passes by and nothing comes out from the scruffy Jedi. Knowing full well he will not continue speaking until Kyle says something, he looks down at the Sith Lord and keeps his knees bent and himself low to the ground.

"So, you know any powers to bring a person back from the dead?" He shakes his head, and places his hand over the Sith Lord's head. Beginning to look into everything that has happened through his life, searching every single part of his body to see if there is a trace of the lie that will bring him back to the living. As he continues to search, he is already doing what he was looking for. The two bodies continue to fade away, one going beyond death's realm, and the other going back to where he once lived.

All four Jedi say something to Kyle for him to tell their closest friends and family members in order for them to not seem like they don't care about them. To show them that even beyond death, they care for their family. That they care for their lives, that they care to bring back someone who deserves life more than they do, and still remember to bring some words and justice to the lives that are still living. After their words are spoken, the scruffy Jedi Master is gone.

"Begun, the New Jedi Order has."

Meanwhile within the infirmary, the red holocron opens up and Ichi has already returned. Using the force to drag his old master's saber to his hands and ignites the blade. My love and I are lying on separate beds, but next to each other are looking at what is appearing before us. We could not believe it, the man who we thought was gone forever, that was never to come back again has.

"U...lu chi?"

"Kyle!" My love cannot say anything, but salt water is running down the sides of her cheeks. There is nothing that is more beautiful to her than seeing the force show us new tricks, show us the rebirth of a person after so much wrong has been brought when it feels nothing has been put right. The small Ewok turns off the blue saber and floats into his old master's arms, throwing his arms around his. He just laughs with his chuckle and brings his eyes from side to side.

"Alright, alright, I'm not dead anymore, so let's get back home." None of answer him and he just looks at us blankly. As he feels the force to see if there is a ship left within the hangars, he notices that his ship is still docked within the hangar and gives his smirky smile. As he looks at us he notices that it will take some time before my love and I will be able to leave.

"Kyle..."

"I know, I know Jaden. Ichi and I'll take the _Raven's Claw_ back to Coruscant. Once we're there, we'll send a transmission so Luke will send a shuttle to pick you two up." The small Ewok corrects him on that and my old master says, "Nevermind then, just head out when you're healed. We're heading to Coruscant."

"Thanks," my bride to be answers, "our ride left us."

"No, he didn't leave us honey. A bigger ship left, and I'm sure Trivas is on his way to intercept it." With that Kyle just stares at me blankly. Ichi and Durii already know, but they've been alive enough and long enough to know what I mean. As the floating medical droid with its two arms continues to burn my arm back onto me, I slap myself in the head with my good arm.

"Okay, who the kriff is Trivas, and what ship did he go after."

"The _Inquisition_ a Victory Class Star Destroyer," I retort and continue, "apparently my old apprentice had struck a deal with the Imperial Remnant to try and retake Coruscant. If they are outside New Republic space right now, especially Coruscant, they might erupt another war." Kyle just nods his head and rushes the small Ewok towards his ship. I know Kyle is not going to give us a good bye, but I can feel a few words emanating through the force to me from him.

_Your grandfather says he is proud of you, and loves you, and wishes that he could see you right now._

With that, I hope these are the last tears I shed for a long time now. Durii is finally finished as her has are healed and she runs over and begins to hold my right hand. As she sees me cry, she lets out tears herself, knowing full and well why I am crying. She grabs ahold of me and is not letting go. There is nothing more important than being with me from hearing that, nothing more important to hear that being the last Windu and the supposed last Windu is so proud of me, that it does not matter whether or not a galaxy could be destroyed. It is the fact I got to hear from my true family for the first time. That I got to hear from my grandfather, and with that, the only thing that is important is for my love to be with me.

"He's watched you, you've made things right. You're not just any Jedi," she grabs ahold of the saber from my hilt and places it into my right hand and I begin to clench it tightly, as she finally says the last words of her sentence to me, "you're a Windu." As she says it, we both let out a final tear that hits the hilt of my saber, and I know that I've done what is right. That unlike my grandfather, I finished what I started. I sought to stop a Sith Lord, only to find that he could never return, and instead of dying, I lived. Just as my grandfather, Mace Windu intended, I lived my bouts and am the Jedi my grandfather, and my lover see me as. I am Jedi Master Windu, and now, the last of the Windus.


End file.
